CONTRA RELOJ
by Miko Eiko
Summary: AU. Siempre los había querido, eran su familia, pero, después de haberse enterado de la verdad, los odiaba con toda su alma. Ahora tenían una oportunidad de corregir el pasado y no iban a desaprovecharla.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia sacada de mi retorcida imaginación :)**

* * *

El viento meció suavemente sus cabellos en medio de la noche como si intentase, de alguna manera, acompañarlo en su tristeza.

El joven sentado en la cima de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad que nunca duerme, miraba con un profundo vacío la vieja fotografía entre sus manos, sus pupilas, rojas por el llanto, se habían cansado de derramar lágrimas sobre la piel irritada de sus mejillas.

Tres pares de ojos lo observaban angustiados, uno de ellos tomó la decisión de acercarse, incapaz de seguir soportando aquel espectáculo tan deplorable sin hacer nada.

-Espera –detuvo a aquel que quería secundarlo- Déjalos, sabes que es con el único de los tres con el que hablará

-Es verdad pero… ¿cómo llegamos a esto? Un segundo estábamos celebrando su cumpleaños y al siguiente… todo se desmoronó

-Yo también quiero pensar que es solo una broma de mal gusto –comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja

-¿Qué haces?

-Han comenzado a discutir –le señaló- Por lo menos logró hacerlo reaccionar, debemos acercarnos antes de que comiencen a matarse entre sí

-Como siempre, tienes razón –le sonrió tristemente antes de seguirle

A medida que avanzaban, los gritos se iban haciendo más claros al igual que el dolor con el que se soltaban.

-¡TE ENTENDEMOS PERFECTAMENTE!

-¡NO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡USTEDES NO SABEN CÓMO ME SIENTO!

-Lamento decir que eso es cierto –pronunció tranquilamente uno de los recién llegados siendo ignorado

-¡ELLOS NO QUISIERON HACERTE ESTO!

-¡ELLOS ME TRAICIONARON!

-¡HAS EL FAVOR DE CALMARTE!

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ME HE ENTERADO QUE VIVÍ EN UNA MENTIRA?!

-¡DEBES HABLAR CON ELLOS!

-¡NO! ¡NUNCA LOS VOY A PERDONAR! ¡LOS ODIO!... –su alma comenzó a descargar por segunda vez su tormento- Los odio por habérmela quitado… -sollozó siendo sujetado por quien antes le gritaba

-Escucha…

-¿Cómo se sentirían?... –susurró

-Ethan…

\- ¿Cómo se sentirían si quienes en quien confiaban hubieran sido los causantes de... –no podía, simplemente no podía terminar la pregunta

-Yo… no lo sé, Ethan –respondió el menor de los cuatro comprendiendo perfectamente a que se refería

-Lo que hicieron no tiene excusa y lo sabemos pero… hay una forma de enmendar su error

-¿Qué propones, genio?

-Solo síganme, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta

* * *

-¡Wow! ¡¿Este es el laboratorio del tío Don?!

-¡Cállate zoquete! –le dio un zape- ¡Nos van a descubrir!

-Si ya terminaron de jugar –les llamó- será mejor que se apuren –les mandó una mirada de muerte que pocas veces habían visto- El sistema de seguridad del área restringida ya debe haber alertado a mi padre, así que muévanse

Los cuatro se detuvieron ante una gran máquina al fondo de la habitación cubierta por una gran manta.

-Chicos, este es el más reciente invento diseñado por mi padre y por mí -sonrió con orgullo y altanería- ¡Es una máquina del tiempo! –les reveló quitando rápidamente la tela

-¡¿Tu madre no estaba en contra de esto?! –exclamó de inmediato el rudo

-Sí y por eso la íbamos a desmantelar mañana –explicó- Aún no la probamos sin embargo estamos 99,9% seguros de que funciona correctamente –miró al mayor con remordimiento- Ethan, esta es la única manera de cambiar las cosas, pero si tu no quieres no te forzaré

-¿Estas segura de que podremos hacerlo, Annie?

-Tanto como de que los cuatro sabemos ninjutsu

-Gracias –sonrió por primera vez en la noche

-Bien, entonces pónganse estos relojes –ordenó extendiéndoselos mientras comenzaba a poner coordenadas en la computadora

-¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿Pónganse? ¿Acaso van a venir conmigo?

-No te vamos a dejar solo en esto Intrépido –aseguró el segundo mayor

-El cabezón de Eric tiene razón, el error fue de nuestros padres y nosotros te ayudaremos a arreglarlo -le aseguró sonriente el travieso esquivando un golpe del mencionado

-Alex...

Un estruendo se oyó en el piso superior.

-¡Rápido! ¡Suban a la plataforma! –la chica apretó un botón y corrió a juntarse con ellos al tiempo que diez personas aparecían en la puerta

Fue demasiado tarde para los adultos, los adolescentes habían desaparecido después de que un gran destello cubriera la habitación.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, puesto que estamos a fines del entremés he decidido publicar la primera de dos historias, comienzo corto pero el resto son más largos, está la tengo bastante adelantada así que no tendré tantos problemas….**

 **Creo…**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **No sé si ya hayan cachado ya de que va la historia pero sino les ruego que lean por lo menos hasta el tercer cap, en donde la cosa comienza a ponerse picante.**

 **Y no, no hay Karai en este fanfic, primero porque mi musa no lo exigió así en mi sueño y segundo porque así quisiera ponerla, no sabría donde porque se descuadra la trama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

Debajo de las calles de New York se escuchó claramente cuatro chapuzones de agua.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!

-¡¿Annie a dónde carajo nos mandaste?!

-Tu lenguaje Eric –le riñó el pelinegro sin perder costumbre- Annie ¿en dónde estamos?

-Por el olor, es una alcantarilla, estoy segura –miró con alivio el reloj- Para nuestra suerte son resistentes al agua y a otras cosas –comenzó a caminar con ayuda de la linterna que siempre llevaba en su "bolsa de trucos" como le decía Alex- Es extraño, se supone que debíamos aparecer en el mismo lugar que estábamos solo que años más atrás

-Quizás, tu padre aún no ha construido el área restringida del laboratorio ¿no crees?

-Es posible, creo que en este año aún seguía experimentando dentro de la casa –reflexionó la castaña

-A todo esto, genio, ¿qué fecha pusiste? –la mencionada detuvo sus pasos bruscamente, esa simple acción, para los tres que la conocían muy bien, significaba muchas cosas que no eran precisamente buenas- Annie… -llamó el pelirrojo impaciente

-Ehhh, creo que ¿cinco meses antes de que naciera Ethan? –murmuró insegura de los datos y por consiguiente los tres la miraron con ganas de ahorcarla- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Apenas tuve tiempo de poner una fecha antes de que llegaran nuestros padres y nos detuvieran! ¡Ya dejen de fusilarme con los ojos!

Después de estar en un silencio incómodo, Anabelle comenzó a alumbrar las paredes y el techo en busca de una escalera mientras caminaban despacio.

-Si tu padre aún no ha construido el laboratorio, entonces ¿qué hay arriba de nosotros?

-No lo sé, papá nunca me quiso decir pero algo especial debe ser porque nunca permitió que se quitara el invernadero que hay detrás

-Eso es verdad, una vez escuche al tío Rapha preguntarle por qué no lo retiraba si así tendría más espacio y lo único que dijo fue "Es algo personal" –citó imitando la voz del susodicho

-Alexander –le dijo en advertencia

-No he dicho nada malo del tío Don, Annie –se defendió el rubio

Mientras los menores peleaban, el más rudo no apartaba la mirada del mayor; aunque su personalidad tosca no lo demostrara, él se preocupaba mucho por sus primos, crecieron juntos, casi como hermanos. Ethan siempre los cuidó desde que eran niños y ahora, al ver como su padre y sus tíos habían logrado arruinarle la vida por accidente precisamente en una noche de celebración, era causa más que suficiente como para que actualmente fueran ellos quienes lo protegerían de cualquier cosa, aunque eso incluyera a su propia familia.

-Lo sé Eric… –le susurró sacándolo de sus pensamientos- y les agradezco infinitamente por eso

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que pienso Sin Miedo? –cuestionó sinceramente al pelinegro

-¡Cierto! ¡¿Eres adivino Ethan?! –se unió el más pequeño relajando el ambiente

-Alex, eso es una imposibilidad científica, no existe tal cosa como los adivinos o los psíquicos

-¡A ver! ¡Dime lo que estoy pensando! –cerró los ojos emocionado ignorando las réplicas de la castaña

-Pizza –le respondió sonriendo divertido, al menos por unos segundos había olvidado sus problemas

-¡Eso es trampa flamante líder! ¡El enano siempre está pensando en pizza!

-¡Mentiras! También pienso en pastel de chocolate, papas fritas, hamburguesas…

-Me va a dar un coma diabético solo de oírlo –murmuro Annie sacando algunas carcajadas

-Tostadas con mermelada, batidos de fresa, pai de manzana, gelatina, helado… -continuó enumerando el rubio aún sin hacerle caso a su prima

-Pero ya enserio Ethan ¿cómo lo haces?

-Simplemente los conozco demasiado bien para mi salud –les sonrió entretenido- Annie, creo que eso es una escalera

-¡Por fin saldremos de aquí! –los tres comprendieron la felicidad de la chica, ella solía tener fobia a los lugares pequeños como ese, les fue fácil saber que con los recientes eventos, hizo lo mejor que pudo por contenerse todo ese tiempo

* * *

Una vez colocaron la tapa de alcantarilla en su lugar, se fijaron en la zona en la que estaban, parecía abandonada excepto por algunos vagabundos metidos en las casas destrozadas.

-Creo que tu padre tiene un significado diferente para "especial"

-Cállate y mira Eric –alumbró un letrero oxidado y roto que reposaba en el suelo

 _"Centro naturista"_

-Creo que tiene que ver con el invernadero

-Es posible pero ¿por qué precisamente aquí?

-Ya le preguntaras cuando volvamos, claro, si sobrevivimos al randori del abuelo y al de nuestros padres –los cuatro se estremecieron con los recuerdos- Ahora debemos buscar la mansión, si es que en este año existía

-¡Awww! ¡Eric está impaciente por ir a casa!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Hoy mato al zoquete!

-¿Qué hacemos Ethan? –le preguntó sin importarle que los otros dos se estuvieran correteando detrás de ellos

-Por lo pronto ir allá sigilosamente, no estoy seguro de que hacer luego, se supone que debemos permanecer cerca de ellos pero no sé el cómo lo haremos

-¡Yo tengo una idea! –Alex se escabulló tras Ethan para que Eric no pudiera pegarle mientras hablaba- Les diremos que hemos venido del futuro por accidente y que de dónde venimos Donatello es un gran científico y esperábamos que nos ayudara a regresar, eso vi en una de las historias de mi papá

-Es buena idea ¿qué opinas, Annie?

-Hay algunas inconsistencias en eso, mejor me dejan contar a mí la historia de cómo llegamos aquí, eso sí, por ningún motivo deben saber que somos sus futuros hijos por lo que nos presentaremos como cuatro hermanos que viajaron en el tiempo

-¿Por qué no podemos decir que somos primos?

-Mi padre es muy listo Alex, a él no se le escapa nada en una conversación, si decimos que somos primos no tardará en averiguar la verdad, les contará al resto y el futuro será un desastre ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí ¿cómo le hiciste para no respirar mientras hablabas?

-Práctica Eric, mucha práctica –miró su reloj- por lo pronto deberíamos movilizarnos, son las tres de la mañana y la mansión está a una hora de aquí

-En ese caso, andando chicos

No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que el más pequeño comenzara a protestar.

-¡Tengo sueño! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Pero sigo siendo el rey! –canturreó

-¡Cállate enano! ¡Estoy muy cansado como para oírte!

-Si sirve de algo, yo estoy igual que ustedes –les dijo ella ni bien tomaron un descanso de correr y saltar por los tejados

-Lo sé chicos, yo también estoy cansado pero debemos aguantar un poco más, la mansión está cerca, ahora ¿traen algo de sus padres? –lo miraron confundidos un momento antes de rebuscar en sus bolsillos

Anabelle le mostró su bolsa alegando que no tenía nada en su pantalón, Alexander llevaba unos caramelos y Eric solo tenía un llavero con un muñeco algo raro.

-Papá me lo regaló cuando cumplí quince –expuso algo avergonzado- dijo que me mantendría protegido siempre que lo llevara conmigo

-¿Es único?

-Sí, me amenazó con que si lo perdía se daría cuenta porque no existe otro igual

-¡Estupendo! –la castaña ya había comprendido lo que quería hacer su primo mayor-Necesitamos una prueba de que venimos del futuro –les manifestó al resto- Tendrás que decir que a Raphael se le cayó y pensabas devolvérselo después de ayudar a Donatello

-Ya pero ¿y si preguntan por qué los conocemos?

-Pues decimos que nuestro padre es amigo de ellos, y le pidió de favor darnos clases de química, llevamos dos años de conocerlo a él y a su familia

-Mezclaste la verdad con las mentiras, Annie

-No nos queda de otra, el objetivo es que nos dejen estar con ellos hasta que volvamos al futuro, así observaremos más de cerca lo que pasó, lo arreglaremos y todos felices ¿De acuerdo? –los tres asintieron con resignación, su prima siempre tenía una forma extraña de complicar los planes- Sigamos, ya nos hemos atrasado mucho

Y así los cuatro continuaron con su carrera hacia la mansión Hamato.

* * *

Tang Shen bebía el vaso de agua intranquila, la tensión en el aire apenas se había comenzado a apaciguar esa semana y eso era bueno considerando las circunstancias, sin embargo temía que con la más ligera provocación todo se fuera por el caño.

Escuchó el timbre y casi puso el grito en el cielo cuando abrió la puerta. Cuatro jóvenes, tres chicos y una chica, cubiertos hasta las orejas de suciedad, malolientes y muy cansados cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡AYUDA! ¡YOSHI! ¡HIJOS! ¡QUIEN SEA!

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? –gruño uno fregándose los ojos todavía somnoliento

-Estos chicos, parece que los atacaron, querido hay que hacer algo –lo miró suplicante

-Estoy de acuerdo, llamaré a las mucamas y a los mayordomos para que los bañen y los acuesten en la habitación grande para huéspedes –regresó a ver a los adolescentes despiertos- Vuelvan a dormir mis hijos

-Hai -murmuraron cansados dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-Miguel Ángel espera… –lo llamó su madre con angustia

-No –la interrumpió sonriéndole tranquilamente- No le ha pasado nada, tiene el sueño pesado desde hace unas semanas –sin esperar reacción subió de nuevo a su cuarto dando una ligera mirada al que estaba frente suyo por si las dudas

* * *

Después de cumplir con las instrucciones dadas, los empleados se retiraron del gran espacio en el que reposaban cuatro jóvenes en pijamas hechas de la más fina seda existente en el mundo.

-Ya están muy lejos –Eric se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su cama

-Estamos en el primer piso, el cuarto de los abuelos está en el segundo y al parecer los de nuestros padres también -indicó la chica genio

-Ethan… ¿Cómo sabías que la abuela abriría la puerta?

-Ella suele tomar un vaso de agua muy temprano, exactamente a esta hora –le sonrió a Alex- Fue de buena suerte que nos convencieras de meternos en clases de actuación

-Sí, mi madre es la mejor maestra del mundo –se enorgulleció

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

-Será mejor que descansemos chicos, será un día pesado para todos –señaló el líder ocultando sus nervios

Los cuatro estaban conscientes de que cuando despertaran, el reloj en su contra se pondría en marcha y la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas dependería completamente de lo que hicieran en esa época desastrosa para la familia Hamato.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, sé que me quieren matar y destrozarían con gusto mi pescuezo, pero antes ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que la hayan pasado estupendo pero antes un mensaje unos hermosos niños tortuga que tengo aquí.**

 **-¡Les deseamos un feliz años! ¡Les enviamos un fuerte abrazote y un bezote para que terminen bonito este año!**

 **-Gracia mis niños, ahora esperen en el comedor que les voy a dar helado**

 **-¡Yei!**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Para aquellas chicas que amen a Raphael y a Miguel Ángel, o conozcan a alguien que lo haga las invito a poner en los comentarios su nombre o con el que les gusta que las llamen, sus características físicas y su personalidad, haré un sorteo y quien gane tendrá un premio muy pero muy especial.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (jejeje sinceramente espero que sigas leyendo te has convertido en una gran aliada en esta lucha jejejeje, feliz año)**

 **-AKIANE (Gracias y feliz año, jejeje soy un ser que trabaja en sombras manejo a muchos parezco un ser noble pero soy malvada muajajaja y ya pues me digné a actualizar jejejeje bueno sinceramente lamento mucho el atraso)**

 **-Natis tmnt (Gracias tocaya me sonrojas con tus halagos sinceramente espero que te haya gustado la conti, feliz año)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Detalles de los personajes:**

 **Ethan: pelinegro**

 **Anabelle: castaña**

 **Alexander: rubio**

 **Eric: pelirrojo**

 **Espero que les guste lo que publicaré en esta historia :)**

* * *

-Alex…

-Mmm…

-Alex…

-Cinco minutos más mamá…. –jaló la colcha para cubrir su cabeza

-¡LEVANTATE YA ENANO GLOTÓN!

-¡ECHEN PAJA!

Ethan y Anabelle cerraron los ojos por reflejo al oír el golpe, nunca les había gustado la forma tan poco amable de Eric para hacer reaccionar a las personas, pero admitían que siempre daba resultado.

-Eric, eres un bruto… -se quejó frotándose la parte del cuerpo que había recibido el mayor impacto- Es muy temprano…

-Son las tres de la tarde, Alex

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –por un momento creyeron que el menor se había alarmado por su extenso descanso, grande fue su error- ¡Rompí mi marca y no me di cuenta! ¡Qué bueno soy en esto! –sonrió con suficiencia antes de frenar una almohada con su cara

-Espabila enano, no es hora para bromas, ellos nos están esperando para explicarles quienes somos –Alexander comprendió rápidamente la razón de los nervios del rudo, después de todo los cuatro se sentían igual

Verían por primera vez a sus padres en esta época, cuando seguían siendo adolescentes casi adultos, juraba por todas sus historietas y juegos de video que ninguno estaba preparado para esto.

Sobre todo Ethan, eso era lo que más les preocupaba y emocionaba a la vez, sería la primera vez que…

-Disculpen jóvenes –tocó a la puerta una voz familiar- los señores de la casa han indicado que, si están de acuerdo, pasen primero al comedor para desayunar ya que no los pudieron acompañar a ellos y a sus hijos en la mañana por lo que se asume deben portar un hambre atroz

Anabelle abrió la puerta y extendió una sonrisa amable como solía ser costumbre en la mansión.

-Gracias por avisarnos, iremos con gusto después de cambiarnos, Leatherhead

Muy tarde fue cuando la joven se percató de su desliz, sus familiares ocultaron a la perfección sus exclamaciones de desespero ante un sorprendido mayordomo.

-Si no es molestia, puedo preguntar el cómo sabe usted mi nombre, señorita….

-Anabelle, un gusto –estrechó su mano- anoche tuve momentos de lucidez y vi que usted respondía a ese nombre

-Oh, ya veo, es usted muy perspicaz -río, esa muchacha le recordaba a cierto chico genio por alguna extraña razón- los estaremos esperando en el comedor –se retiró

-Por poco… -suspiró aliviada

-¿Qué fue eso, Brainiac? –le reclamó el pelirrojo quitándose el sudor de verse casi descubiertos

-Déjala Eric, es la fuerza de la costumbre, nos puede pasar a todos, de ahora en adelante debemos cuidar nuestras palabras –los tres asintieron ante la orden del líder, esto iba a ser difícil

* * *

-Veo que en verdad tenían el estómago vació –sonrió la mujer después de extenderle a Alex otra plato de arroz

-Es que está muy rico Re… -sus primos se quedaron con la cuchara a medio camino- Re…Re-delicioso jeje –suspiraron disimuladamente- Seguro que los que viven aquí están agradecidos de tenerte como cocinera –no era mentira, querían mucho a la mujer, ella siempre supo cumplir sus caprichos gastronómicos cuando niños

-Oh, me halagas, pero sinceramente es la primera vez que cocino en esta casa –les informó Renet

La comida pasó a segundo plano con ese enunciado, Renet no reparó en las miradas sorprendidas dirigidas a ella, ese simple hecho era imposible, en el futuro, Renet siempre fue quien había preparado la comida en la mansión desde que tuvieron uso de razón. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en el más antiguo en busca de una explicación, Ethan negó con la cabeza suavemente adivinando la pregunta tácita, haciéndoles saber que él estaba tan anonadado como ellos.

-Generalmente suele ser la señora Tang Shen pero hoy se encuentra algo cansada… ¡Ay de la pobre alma que se atreva a interrumpirla mientras está en su labor! –sonrió ajena a la escena frente a ella- Aunque últimamente quien suele ayudarnos con los menesteres domésticos es…

-¿Ya han concluido, jóvenes? –apareció el treintañero peliverde nuevamente- los señores y los jóvenes amos los esperan en la sala

Ellos asintieron con algo de pánico, agradecieron a Renet y lo siguieron como si fueran condenados que van directo a la guillotina, a Letherhead le hizo mucha gracia, los cuatro le recordaban a sus amos cuando iban a ser castigados por alguna travesura, pronto borró su sonrisa cuando la verdad golpeó su cara, hace meses que el ambiente amoroso de la casa había cambiado por una tensión horrible entre algunos miembros de la misma, por suerte ya se había comenzado a apaciguar.

-Mis señores –se anunció haciendo una reverencia

-Gracias Leatherhead

Los cuatro no reaccionaron ante la voz de quien sería su abuelo años más tarde, prefirieron en la versión adolescente de sus padres. Eric y Aexander eran los vivos retratos de Raphael y Miguel Ángel excepto por el color de ojos, Anabelle respiraba aliviada de parecerse más a su madre, diferenciándose únicamente por ser castaña. Mientras tanto, Ethan buscaba disimuladamente pero con un gran nerviosismo a una persona en específico, suspiró desilusionado antes de encontrarse con la mirada de su abuela.

-Será mejor que se sienten, todavía deben estar cansados y presiento que nuestra charla será larga –les sonrió infundiéndoles seguridad

Tang Shen era igual tanto en el futuro como en el pasado, eso los alegraba en cierto punto.

-Vamos al grano ¿quiénes son y de dónde vienen?

-¡Raphael! –reprendió su padre al exasperado pelirrojo de ojos verdes

-No se preocupe señor, él está en todo su derecho de ser directo, después de todo hemos irrumpido en su casa de improviso y sin ninguna explicación –apresuró el pelinegro sin poder evitarlo, Raphael sintió algo familiar en esa forma de actuar

-Venimos del futuro –sonrió Alex divertido por la expresión de quien sería su padre

-¡No es momento de hacer bromas! –gritó uno de los rudos, Eric se sonrojó al ser consciente de la diferencia tan grande entre el carácter de la joven versión de su progenitor con la del futuro

Alexander no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de la semana.

-Padre –hizo sonar su voz el genio sin apartar su mirada analíticamente fría de una incómoda Anabelle- Están diciendo la verdad

-Lo sé, hijo mío, pero al parecer tus hermanos necesitan una prueba

Ethan miró a su segundo al mando, quien comprendiendo rápidamente la señal, fingió acordarse de algo importante y comenzó a tantear sus bolsillos para después sacar el llavero con un muñeco extraño.

-¡Hey, eso es mío!

-Espere –interrumpió Ethan presintiendo las acciones de su tío mayor- Sí es suyo pero a la vez no, Eric, explícale, por favor

-Usted… -de verdad se sentía extraño usar esos formalismos con él- dejó caer esto en el laboratorio del señor Donatello y decidimos que se lo devolveríamos cuando acabáramos con nuestras clases pero…

Sorpresa no era suficiente para describir cómo se sentían los primos al ver las dotes actorales del más rudo frente a su propio progenitor.

-Será mejor que nos expliquen lo que pasó empezando por quienes son y cómo nos conocen –sugirió Tang Shen

-De mayor a menor –propuso Mikey con notoria curiosidad por saber el orden de nacimiento de los visitantes del futuro, no podía esperar a contarle cuando regresara a casa

-En ese caso, me presento, me llamo Ethan y tengo 19 años –señaló al pelirrojo- él es Eric de 16 años, Anabelle de 15 y Alexander igualmente de 15, los cuatro somos hermanos

-¿Quiénes son sus padres?

-Me temo que no podemos revelar esa información señor Donatello –respondió la genio- alteraríamos el futuro, sin embargo puedo decirle que los conocerán dentro de algunos años

Annie tragó grueso, esta sería la primera vez en que tendría que cuidar muy bien de la información tanto explícita como implícita que daría a conocer a su padre, era una especie de prueba de fuego para ella ya que él no la veía con su amor usual, solamente la observaba como una objeto de estudio y nada más.

-Desde que podemos recordar, nuestra familia siempre se ha llevado bien con los Hamato, lamentablemente nosotros cuatro no hemos sido parte de esta relación hasta hace un año en que por fin los conocimos, resulta que la asignatura de química se ha vuelto muy compleja y usted –señaló el castaño- accedió a darnos clases en su laboratorio, recientemente usted ha estado muy ocupado e intentamos ayudarlo mientras nos daba las explicaciones…

Ethan se dio cuenta de que su pequeña prima estaba a punto de exteriorizar su pánico así que decidió tomar la palabra.

-En lo que vendría a ser el día de ayer para nosotros, usted estaba terminando su nuevo invento –cinco pares de ojos lo vieron expectantes- la máquina del tiempo….

-¡BOYAKASHA! ¡DONNIE CREASTE UNA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO!

-Bien hecho, Brainiac

-Felicidades, hijo mío

-Cálmense chicos, han hecho que Donatello se avergüence –Anabelle sonrió un poco, esa era una nueva faceta nunca antes vista- Continua Ethan, por favor

-Sí a...señora, lo que sucede es que estábamos probando la resistencia de los relojes que nos permitirán regresar a nuestro tiempo –alzaron las muñecas- cuando alguien tropezó e hizo caer al joven Miguel Ángel encima del panel de control, lo que terminó activándolo y terminamos en unas alcantarillas de esta época

-Ya veo….

-¿Por qué no utilizan los relojes para regresar?

-Nos encantaría señor Miguel Ángel pero ese era uno de los desperfectos que faltaban por solucionar, ahora solo están programados para devolvernos según el tiempo de estancia que se haya establecido en el control y lamentablemente no sabemos cuánto es –mintió la chica

-¿Podrías repetirlo?, no creo haber entendido del todo

-Bueno señora, por ejemplo si en la máquina se pone una fecha determinada, quienes traigan el reloj viajaran a ese tiempo –cuatro cabezas asintieron en comprensión- y también si en panel se coloca que podemos permanecer en dicho tiempo tres meses entonces este reloj cumplirá la orden al pie de la letra y nos regresarían después de tres meses, ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos

-En ese caso pueden alojarse aquí el tiempo que necesiten

-Hamato-san no deseamos incomodar…

-No se preocupen –rió la esposa- Además sus padres serán nuestros amigos, no tiene nada de malo

-Lo entendemos, es solo que…

-¡TADAIMA!

Ethan giró lentamente su cabeza hacia el recibidor, sus ojos se abrieron dolorosamente al ver quien era la persona que ingresaba despreocupadamente a la casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, años más adelante…

-Esa niña…. –murmuró Donatello frustrado frente a su computadora

-¿Qué sucede Donnie?

-Anabelle, encriptó todos los datos, April –sujetó su cabeza con desespero mientras su esposa le masajeaba la espalda intentando calmarlo- Debí desmantelar esa máquina cuando me lo dijiste

-Nadie pudo haber previsto esto, Donnie –se cruzó de brazos- aunque no entiendo del todo lo que sucedió

-¡Cuándo ese niño vuelva, le voy a dar el randori de su vida!

-Cálmate hijo, recuerda el por qué se produjo todo esto –Tang Shen observó como la expresión de Raphael cambiaba de ira a tristeza y culpa

Tanto ella como Yoshi deseaban que sus nueras llegarán pronto, eran las únicas que podían calmar tanto a Raphael como a Miguel Ángel. Las únicas desde que….

-Creo que debimos haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio

-No es algo que se pueda explicar fácilmente, Miguel Ángel

-Lo sé padre, pero hubiera sido mejor que decir tantas mentiras

-No entiendo de lo que están hablando –interrumpió April- nosotras solo vimos cuando Ethan salió corriendo de la casa y los siguieron nuestros hijos, desearía que me digan lo que causó todo esto

-Fue lo que ocurrió hace 19 años

Como si con esas simples palabras lo hubiera dicho todo, April se puso tan pálida como un fantasma, Donatello la ayudó a sentarse temiendo que se desmayara.

Los recuerdos no eran muy gratos.

-Yo solo llegué al final…. –murmuró la pelirroja en sus memorias- Nunca supe toda la historia de esa noche…

-Y es hora de revelarlo –Mikey se quitó la chaqueta incómodo- Pero será mejor que esperemos a quienes faltan, no es algo que quiera repetir dos veces

Raphael se desabotonó las mangas de la camisa y las subió hasta los codos, su mirada se topó con la de Donatello, transmitiendo toda la preocupación que sentía por su hijo y sus sobrinos. Miguel Ángel estaba igual que ellos, lo único que le aliviaba era saber la fecha la que habían viajado, porque sabía que había alguien ahí para cuidarlos.

Alguien que confió en su familia más que nada y le fallaron, al igual que lo acababan de hacer con Ethan.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, enserio no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir y lo lamento, antes que me arranquen la cabeza y la usen de florero les daré unas pistas y datos, porque parece que no está del todo entendido por donde va la historia:**

 **-Ethan, Eric, Annie (Anabelle) y Alex (Alexander) son primos. Todo lo que ellos les digan a los Hamato de esa época es mentira mezclada con verdad.**

 **-Los cuatro tienen el apellido Hamato**

 **-La razón por la que aparecieron en las alcantarillas es porque en ese lugar se construirá, dentro de varios años, la parte del laboratorio en la que estaban al principio de la historia.**

 **-Ellos solo fingen necesitar ayuda para poder quedarse en la mansión Hamato**

 **-El motivo por el que viajaron al pasado no puedo expresárselos del todo, deben descubrirlo, pero como es obvio, ellos quieren cambiar algo**

 **-Antes de viajar al pasado estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Ethan**

 **-La crisis que atraviesan tanto en el presente y el pasado no tiene nada que ver con lo económico ya se han de dar cuenta.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Para aquellas chicas que amen a Raphael y a Miguel Ángel, o conozcan a alguien que lo haga las invito a poner en los comentarios su nombre o con el que les gusta que las llamen, sus características físicas y su personalidad, haré un sorteo y quien gane tendrá un premio muy pero muy especial, también pueden enviarme mensaje privado.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-AKIANE (Lo sé, es confuso, espero esos datos y el capítulo te hayan ayudado a aclarar las cosas, de apoco sabrás quien es quien)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Te quiero mi estimada amiga, pero no puedo revelarte nada, es confidencial, y quiero conservar el factor misterio/sorpresa jejeje le irás entendiendo de a poco estoy segura)**

 **-Natis tmnt (Excelente, estaré esperando a la candidata, espero haber aclarado algo con los datos, me alegra saber que te está interesando la historia)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Detalles de los personajes:**

 **Ethan: pelinegro**

 **Anabelle: castaña**

 **Alexander: rubio**

 **Eric: pelirrojo**

 **Espero que les guste lo que publicaré en esta historia :)**

* * *

 ** _En el futuro…_**

 _-¡Nos traicionaste!_

 _-¡No! ¡Solo déjenme explicarles!_

 _-¡¿PARA QUÉ?! ¡PARA SABER CÓMO TE UNISTE A ÉL! ¡ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO!_

 _-Raphael, escúchame… hermano… por favor…_

 _-¡¿HERMANO?! ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡A NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS!_

 _Raphael se giró y por un momento sintió culpa al ver esos ojos rojos que no paraban de soltar lágrimas, los cuales, expresaban un profundo dolor y miedo a la vez._

 _Miedo de su familia._

* * *

-¡RAPHAEL! ¡DESPIERTA!

El hombre pelirrojo se sentó de golpe en el sillón en dónde se había dormido, su esposa lo miraba preocupada.

-... ¿Qué pasó?...

-No lo sé, acabamos de llegar, cuando te vi estabas llorando, cariño…

-¿Llorando?...

-Hijo, ¿qué soñaste? –Tang Shen se acercó un poco a ellos, sabía que su nuera a pesar de no comprender lo que sucedía siempre trataba de calmar a su segundo hijo

-Solo…. Recordé el peor error de mi vida

* * *

 ** _En el pasado-presente en que están nuestros protagonistas… (Hasta yo me confundí XD)_**

Ethan se sonrojó al verla, contuvo fuertemente las ganas de llorar sin saber si era por felicidad, tisteza o rabia.

Raphael y Donatello malinterpretaron ese sonrojo, después de todo y aunque estuviera en ese estado, ella era bonita.

Los tres primos intercambiaban la mirada entre Ethan y la recién llegada que permanecía de espaldas y aún no se había percatado de ellos, la vieron quitarse la gabardina lentamente, dando paso a una extensa cabellera del mismo color que la de su primo, ella se giró un poco y pudieron apreciar un pequeño bulto en su estómago.

-¡Anewe!

Miguel Ángel pasó como un borrón naranja frente a ellos, por un momento temieron que la tacleara, pero al contrario, llegó a ella y la abrazó suavemente.

-Okaeri…

-Mikey… -se rió ella- Si sigues así, asustarás a tu sobrino con tanto amor

-Imposible, ¡Yo seré su caballero andante!

-Mikey, ya te dije que no estoy segura si será niña o niño, el doctor me dijo que eso se ve en el quinto mes –explicó colgando su abrigo

 **Punto de vista de Anabelle**

¡No me lo puedo creer! He visto algunas veces la única foto que tiene Ethan de ella cuando tenía quince, mi padre, mis tíos y mis abuelos nos dijeron que era la única que quedaba, pero nunca imaginé que ella pudiera verse más bonita de adulta.

¡Oh, Ethan debe estar tan feliz! No todos los días puedes conocer a tu madre fallecida.

Pero ahora que me fijo, el tío Rapha luce enojado, la abuela se ríe de lo que dice el tío Mikey, mi padre tiene una expresión neutra y el abuelo acaba de hacer una reverencia y se ha retirado sin siquiera verla.

Mi tía se ve triste unos segundos y luego sonríe nuevamente ante la pregunta del tío Mikey, parece que él es el único de mis tíos que está feliz con su embarazo.

No entiendo el porqué de sus comportamientos

 **Punto de vista de Eric**

No entiendo la forma de actuar de mi padre, ella se acerca a nosotros y él solo gruñe antes de marcharse rápidamente al segundo piso.

La expresión de mi tía decae un poco pero se recompone, sin embargo no ha quitado ese brillo de culpa de sus ojos.

No creí que Ethan y ella pudieran parecerse hasta en ese punto.

Ahora recuerdo que de pequeños, mi padre siempre solía decirle a Ethan que se parecía mucho a su madre. Cuando lo decía, él la recordaba con tanto cariño al igual que mis tíos y mis abuelos.

No entiendo qué pudo haber sucedido para que ahora mi padre y mi abuelo no le dirijan ni la palabra.

 **Punto de vista de Alexander**

Juro que no lo entiendo, esto está más confuso que novela mexicana antigua.

Mi padre lucía culpable cuando dijo aquello en la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ahora que lo veo, está tan alegre e incluso hace muecas raras al estómago de mi tía sacándole risas.

Ella está triste por las reacciones del abuelo y del tío Rapha, yo puedo verlo en sus ojos y sé que mi padre también.

Oh, no

Mi padre se ha enojado con el tío Don por su frío saludo, es extraño, en el futuro, expresa su enojo abiertamente y lo tiene que calmar mi mamá, pero veo que en esta época solo lo transforma en chistes malos que no afectan a nadie.

No entiendo por qué mi padre cambió su forma de ser.

Mi tía por fin se fija en nosotros, sus ojos se detienen en Ethan un momento, se sorprende unos segundos y luego le sonríe como solía hacerlo mi madre para mí cuando era niño, esa sonrisa, que transmite tranquilidad y a la vez cariño.

Tal vez ella…. No, imposible, hemos ocultado muy bien nuestras esencias, es imposible que se dé cuenta cuando ni el abuelo lo hizo.

 **Normal**

-¡Te vas a sorprender con lo que te voy a contar, Anewe! –exclamó notoriamente emocionado a su hermana que se sentaba tranquilamente junto a su madre

No quería incomodar a su hermano inteligente sentándose a su lado.

-Mikey, respira te va a dar algo si sigues así… -habló suavemente sin despegar los ojos de Ethan

Azul con azul chocaban.

Y Donatello lo había notado.

-¡Ellos vienen del futuro!

-¡¿En serio?!

Ethan sale de su estupor y ríe un poco, su madre era tan mala como él para fingir sorpresa.

-¿Quién te lo dijo, Leo? –exigió saber el menor

Ella solo se rio.

-Lo siento Mikey, mis fuentes son confidenciales

Solo eso le bastó al rubio para saber quién le había quitado el chisme.

-¡RENET! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE?!

Los cuatro primos no pudieron verse más sorprendidos, era la primera vez que oían ese tono infantil en su tío.

-Iré a mi laboratorio, quedé con April mañana y debo terminar el programa que le prometí

A Anabelle le picaban las manos de la curiosidad por saber que era lo que iba a crear su padre, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y al abrirlos se topó con la mirada divertida de su tía sobre ella.

Se sonrojó sin saber por qué.

-Donnie… -el castaño se detuvo ante el llamado de su hermana mayor- No tardes mucho por favor, ya es de noche y debes descansar

Él solo asintió y continuó el camino a su santuario lleno de máquinas y sustancias químicas.

-¿Renet te contó todo?

-No madre, solo me dijo que venían del futuro y que no podían regresar hasta cierto tiempo –centro su atención en los cuatro- Como vienen del futuro me imagino que ya saben mi nombre, perdón por no poder saludarlos adecuadamente pero no puedo hacer reverencias en este estado, lo lamento

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, yo digo… no tiene que disculparse! Nosotros somos los que debimos haberla saludado en primer lugar…

En su vida, los tres menores habían visto a su primo mayor tan nervioso.

-Bueno, entonces dejaremos las presentaciones para mañana, debemos descansar, sobre todo tú, hija, recién llegas de tu trabajo y no debes hacer esfuerzos, Miguel Ángel, por favor acompaña a tu hermana a su habitación

-¡Hai!

Tang Shen se levantó y fue a la cocina, los cuatro por instinto hicieron una reverencia de despedida y regresaron al cuarto de huéspedes lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Oye Leo, ¿No te parece raro que no preguntaran donde queda el cuarto de huéspedes?

Ella sonrió antes de quitar la vista del camino de los jóvenes.

-Para nada Mikey, recuerda que ellos vienen del futuro probablemente se hayan quedado a dormir aquí muchas veces

-¡Oh claro! Ahora que me acuerdo, dijeron que eran aprendices del futuro Donnie

-Ves, no hay nada de qué preocuparse

-Sí, y ahora… -de un momento a otro tenía a su hermana cargada al puro estilo princesa

-Mikey, bájame, puedo caminar… -intentó calmadamente

Leonora sabía que su hermano menor la cuidaba de esa forma con las mejores intenciones pero a veces eso la ahogaba, además, se suponía que ella era la mayor no él.

-Estás cansada, y mi sobrino igual, ambos deben recibir mimos debes en cuando, Onee-chan

-Arigato, Ototo –suspiró cerrando los ojos, en verdad le hacía falta dormir

Miguel Ángel sonrió sinceramente, notaba lo preocupación de su hermana por ellos, en especial cuando iban de patrullaje, ella ya no podía acompañarlos y eso la estresaba, ella era muy sobreprotectora aunque no lo notara por sí misma.

-Ay… sobrinito o sobrinita, si tu madre es sobreprotectora con nosotros que somos sus hermanos, qué será contigo siendo su hijo o hija –susurró más para sí que para ella

De todas las cosas posibles, a Miguel Ángel jamás se le paso por la cabeza, que nunca llegaría a conocer esa faceta de su hermana.

* * *

Ethan caminó pensativo, estaba seguro de que eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, desde niño tenía la costumbre de levantarse a esa hora, beber té y regresar a dormir.

Una vieja costumbre que no le había contado a nadie.

De repente, sus sentidos lo pusieron alerta, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo y fue acercándose poco a poco.

-No necesitas hacer eso, sé que estás ahí, mejor pasa y acompáñame un momento

El tono amable y suave de la voz lo hizo relajarse, el joven ninja del futuro se sorprendió un poco al encontrar despierta a su madre a esas horas.

-¿Quieres un poco de té de manzanilla?, te ayudará a dormir –le ofreció alzando ligeramente la tetera

El chico solo pudo asentir, se había quedado mudo y ella solo le sonrió.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Porque parece que solo estoy yo haciendo un monólogo –le reprochó con algo de gracia en su voz

-No… es solo que… -tomó asiento sin perderse cada movimiento de la mujer frente a él- No estoy acostumbrado a la compañía a estas horas

-Ni yo, pero para todo hay una primera vez, pequeño –concluyó vertiendo el líquido con elegancia y paciencia- Pero yo pensé que estarían acostumbrados a estar despiertos a estas horas, ya sabes, por el patrullaje…

-No, siempre terminamos el patrullaje a las once si no hay proble…

Ethan casi se muerde la lengua al percatarse de su error, regresó a ver a Leonora que lo observaba divertida por lo fácil que había caído en su trampa.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Fácil, la técnica que usan para esconder su esencia es buena, sin embargo al estar embarazada soy más sensible, por eso pude darme cuenta, de otro modo me hubieran engañado a mí también –explicó antes de sentarse y llevarse su taza a la boca

-¿No está molesta?

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Entiendo el por qué decidieron esconder que eran Hamato y los apoyo en eso, pero sé que en algún momento los descubrirán, por cierto, ¿Podrías dejar de hablarme de usted, Ethan?, se siente extraño que mi hijo me trate con esos formalismos

-Sí mamá, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?, la esencia solo dice si estamos relacionados de sangre no la clase de parentesco que tenemos

-Cuando te miré por primera vez, me di cuenta de que eres muy parecido a tu padre cuando era un poco más joven, excepto por los ojos, esos se parecen mucho a los míos –se acercó y le acarició levemente la mejilla- No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que mi hijo crecerá sano y fuerte, y encima será un joven muy atractivo

Ethan ocultó sus ojos de ella, Leonora notó que algo de lo que había dicho le hizo daño a su primogénito.

Con suavidad, hizo que el joven apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como solía hacer con sus hermanos cuando estaban mal, pero de eso ya hace más de cuatro años.

-Ethan, tú eres mi mayor tesoro y sin importar lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo cariño… siempre voy a cuidarte…

Esas simples palabras terminaron por provocar unos suaves sollozos en el joven. Solo por esa noche, decidió expresarle todo su dolor a su madre, quien, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía, le cantaba suavemente al oído, dispuesta a curar todas sus heridas.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, lamento la tardanza y el capítulo corto, espero hayan pasado un feliz día del amor y la amistad, para este capítulo espero ya entiendan un poco mejor cómo va la cosa, solo les diré que no saquen conclusiones muy precipitadas, aunque eso es inevitable, y si hay algo que me quieran decir o preguntar, háganlo, yo no me esponjo por eso.**

 **Anewe y Onee-chan en japonés es hermana mayor**

 **Ototo en japonés es hermano menor**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Detalles de los personajes:**

 **Ethan: pelinegro**

 **Anabelle: castaña**

 **Alexander: rubio**

 **Eric: pelirrojo**

 **LoveOfDragons es la creadora de Minna Von Kleist**

 **Espero que les guste lo que publicaré en esta historia :)**

* * *

 ** _En el futuro…_**

-Raphael, debes calmarte

-Lo sé, pero no puedo –resopló frustrado mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

Donatello había intentado todo por traer a los chicos de vuelta, eso no lo dudaba, sin embargo Anabelle era tan lista como él y no se lo puso fácil. Sus padres fueron quienes recomendaron descanso por el momento, mañana debían seguir intentando.

-Tú no lo entiendes, tú no sabes lo que pasó en aquel entonces Minna

-Entonces explícame

-Lo haré, mañana, cuando estemos todos juntos les contaremos todo, no es un tema que pueda manejar yo solo

-¿Tan grave fue?

-Tanto, que me vas a odiar. Tú, Eric, mis sobrinos, mis cuñadas, nos odiarán a los cuatro

-¡Raphael Hamato! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables por mí que no te sale?! ¡Yo! ¡Minna Von Kleist! ¡Juré en el altar amarte y estar contigo incluso si mañana quisieras destruir medio mundo con tus rabietas! –inspiró hondo para luego sonreírle con cariño- De esas que siempre me hacen sonreír –se acercó y le tomó de las manos- Eric y yo te amaremos pase lo que pase, a ti, a mis cuñados y a mis suegros, somos familia

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la mejor esposa del mundo?

-Tantas que no puedo ni contarlas pero… no me haría daño oírlo otra vez

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti, ahora vamos a dormir un poco, no podremos hacer nada mañana si estamos cansados

Ambos subieron al segundo piso de la mansión, recorrieron el camino en un silencio cómodo que no habían tenido toda la noche. Minna se quitó la horquilla que sostenía su cabello rubio obscuro y la contempló un momento.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Acabo de recordar que debo cancelar el viaje a Japón que iba a regalarle a Ethan por su cumpleaños –notó la ligera tensión que adquirió el cuerpo de su marido- Raphael, aunque ustedes y mi suegro no se lleven bien con él, Ethan necesita pasar un tiempo con su padre ¿Acaso no viste lo contento que estaba cuando lo vio llegar por su cumpleaños?, además sabes que adora Japón

-Estoy preocupado

-¿De qué, cariño? Sabes que su padre lo ama tanto como lo hizo con tu hermana, sino, no hubiera peleado tantos años por la custodia de Ethan

-No sabemos mucho de él

-Ni él de ustedes, desde que nació mi sobrino, ustedes no cruzan ni el saludo

-Tengo miedo de lo que le diga de nosotros

-¡Ah, por favor Raphael Hamato! Ethan ya es grande, no es un niño al que necesiten proteger de todo –agarró con suavidad el rostro del pelirrojo y lo acercó un poco- Ethan es un joven hecho y derecho, él sabrá elegir correctamente

-Pero…

-Shh… ¿Sabes qué? Deberías dejar que las personas terminen de hablar, solo así podrás comprenderlas

A Minna le dolió un poco la expresión de su esposo. Era un aspecto en el que Raphael había intentado trabajar desde hace muchos años y la razón siempre era la misma.

"No volveré a perder a nadie por eso"

* * *

 ** _En el pasado-presente en que están nuestros protagonistas…_**

-¿Ya estás más calmado, Ethan?

-Sí mamá, solo es el estrés del momento…

Él no podía decírselo.

¿Cómo le dices a tu madre que la razón por la que lloras es porque es la primera vez que la vez en carne y hueso? ¿Qué es la primera vez que puedes oír su voz, sentir su calor?

No puedes.

-¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora?

-Ah, eso es una vieja costumbre mía, pero… ¡Shh! –Ethan sonrió por el gesto infantil- Nadie en esta casa lo sabe a parte de tú y yo, si Mikey se entera se pondrá histérico –sonrió mientras se servía otra taza de té- Y por lo que veo hijo mío, tú también tienes esa mala y buena costumbre

Ethan se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Leonora le hizo un guiño en complicidad.

-Ahora ¿Me dirás por qué han venido hasta esta época?

-Bueno, es que estábamos en el laboratorio del tío Don, y Annie quería probar el nuevo invento, algo salió mal y terminamos aquí –resumió cambiando un poco la historia que se había inventado

-Ya veo…

Ella sabía que su hijo le estaba mintiendo pero si él no quería decirle la verdad, debía tener una buena razón.

-Cielos, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar

-¿Trabajas?

-Soy jefa de área en la editorial JONES

-¿La que pertenece a la familia de Casey Jones?

-Exacto, es un buen amigo de la familia y me propuso hacer mis prácticas allí

-¿Prácticas?

-Las de la universidad, estoy terminando mi carrera en Literatura, ¿Nunca te lo dije?, me refiero en el futuro, claro

Ethan negó con la cabeza, por obvias razones ella no pudo contarle esa parte de su vida, lo extraño es que tanto su padre como sus abuelos y tíos no se lo hayan dicho.

Ni siquiera Casey le mencionó que alguna vez había trabajado con su madre.

-Bueno tesoro, vete a dormir mientras yo ordenaré la cocina

-No, yo lo haré mamá

-Pero…

-Sin peros mamá o llamaré al tío Mikey –bromeó empujándola cariñosamente al inicio de las gradas

-Está bien… Cuando llegue del trabajo mañana, quiero hablar con tus primos

-Pero…

-Sin peros hijo –imitó- o cuando nazcas me aseguraré de prohibirte el taiyaki

-¿Cómo sabes que son mis dulces favoritos?

-Porque es de lo que más me da antojo –sonrió antes de irse

Mientras Ethan regresaba a lavar los trastes intentaba dar respuesta a sus dudas. Leonora Hamato era una buena persona, entonces…

¿Por qué su familia la desprecia?

¿Por qué su pareja no está con ella?

¿Por qué trabajaba siendo rica?

¿Por qué le ocultaron esos detalles de ella?

Estaba más que claro que esa noche no podría dormir.

* * *

 **Sueño**

 _-Papi… ¿La mamá de Ethan no lo quiere?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres Alex?_

 _Miguel Ángel observaba con extrañeza a su pequeño hijo de ocho años, no era normal verlo tan decaído._

 _-Es que… en la escuela dicen que la mamá de Ethan no lo quiere y por eso lo abandonó, y que es un estorbo para su papá_

 _Miguel Ángel contuvo las ganas de maldecir a los padres de esos niños. Cogió la mano de Alexander y lo llevó a la sala junto a sus tres sobrinos._

 _-Chicos, Alex me contó lo que ha pasado hoy…_

 _-¡Enano te dijimos que era un secreto!_

 _-No es nada tío Mikey, no me hicieron daño ¿ves? –se dio una vuelta para que lo inspeccionara- Estoy bien…_

 _-Ethan –sonrió- Eres tan malo mintiendo como tu madre –el niño bajó la mirada con tristeza- Escucha, Leonora siempre te quisó más que a su propia vida, nunca dudes de eso –miró los rostros dudosos de los niños, sabiendo lo que debía hacer- Chicos, siéntense, voy a contarles algo_

 _Los infantes así lo hicieron, esperando curiosos por la historia._

 _-Leonora fue la mejor hermana mayor que nosotros hemos tenido, ella fue una buena hija y una gran líder –narró con nostalgia- ella hubiera sido una gran madre y tía, de eso estamos seguros yo y sus padres –dijo revolviendo el cabello de sus sobrinos para luego dirigirse únicamente al mayor- Ethan, cuando todavía estabas en su vientre, ella siempre hablaba y cantaba para ti, procuró no hacer nada que llegara a dañarte, ella alguna vez me dijo "Cuando nazca, me aseguraré de que sea el niño más feliz del mundo"_

 _Anabelle se limpió las lágrimas por esas bonitas palabras, su padre siempre le hablaba con cariño sobre Leonora, pero nunca lo hacía como el tío Mikey._

 _-Cuando ella… tuvo que partir al cielo, nos hizo prometer que te protegeríamos en esta tierra porque ella te cuidaría desde donde estuviera y cuando alfín te reunierascon ella, te daría el abrazo más grande del universo_

 _-Gracias, tío Mikey…._

* * *

Alexander abrió los ojos, hace mucho que no tenía recuerdos desea clase, miró hacia el techo esperando dormirse de nuevo sin embargo, al cabo de diez minutos, sintió que la puerta se abría, se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos.

Un ninja debe fingir tener la guardia baja para poder atacar al enemigo con el factor sorpresa.

-Ethan, Ethan, cariño debes despertar…

-¿ _Leonora? ¡¿Cariño?!_

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

- _¡¿Mamá?!_

Alex logró mantener sus ojos cerrados, preguntándose en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado, si su tía solo sabía que ellos venían del futuro cuando le dieron las buenas noches.

-Hay algo que olvidé decirte, hijo –sonaba nerviosa- Mis hermanos no te lo preguntaron hoy por el shock del viaje en el tiempo, pero estoy segura de que lo harán mañana ni bien me vaya al trabajo

-¿Preguntarnos qué?

-Por tu padre

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo están?, sé que hace dos meses que no escribo pero las cosas volvieron un tanto complicadas, recién ahora puedo concentrarme en esto.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Todavía sigue abierto el concurso para quienes gustan o están enamoradas de Miguel Ángel.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LoveOfDragons (Hola chica, pues como te habrás dado cuenta tu personaje ahora es la esposa de Raphael y madre de Eric jejeje, si tienes alguna inquietud con la personalidad del personaje avísame e intentaré corregir mis errores, después de todo es tu creación y mereces que la respeten. Créeme que por el momento te daré más dudas que respuestas, lo del por qué están enojados se comenzará a aclarar desde el próximo capítulo, pero lo de quién es el padre es algo que deben deducir, planeo divertirme con sus suposiciones, soy un ser malvado muajajaja. Cuídate)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Detalles de los personajes:**

 **Ethan: pelinegro, hijo de Leonora y (Adivinen)**

 **Anabelle: castaña, hija de Donatello y April**

 **Alexander: rubio, hijo de Miguel Ángel y (Acepto propuestas, más abajo están los requisitos)**

 **Eric: pelirrojo, hijo de Raphael y de Minna Von Kleist**

 **LoveOfDragons es la creadora de Minna Von Kleist**

 **Espero que les guste lo que publicaré en esta historia :)**

* * *

 ** _En el futuro…_**

 _Se detuvo jadeando, giro la cabeza de un lado al otro y la vio, allí sentada en el parque estaba ella, sola y llorando._

 _-Nunca creí que te vería llorar, anewe –comentó mientras se sentaba en el columpio de junto_

 _-¿Mikey?_

 _-Sip, yo creo que deben de ser las hormonas porque tú jamás te derrumbarías por algo así_

 _Ella se rio levemente._

 _-¿No estás enojado conmigo?_

 _-Al principio sí, no es muy divertido que una tercera persona te cuente que tu hermana mayor está embarazada y que no planea decirnos el nombre del padre_

 _Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. Debía tener cuidado con sus palabras._

 _-Lo siento_

 _-Tranquilo, es solo que me he vuelto muy sensible… entonces ¿por qué me seguiste?_

 _-Quería decirte que si bien al principio me enojé, luego me di cuenta que no tengo derecho a hacerlo_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _Miguel Ángel se rio por su rostro de confusión confundido.._

 _-Leo, tú siempre has estado para nosotros y por nuestra culpa has estado cerca de morir muchas veces, no me digas que no porque hace tres meses apenas te curaste de un brazo roto y una puñalada que te hizo Destructor por defendernos_

 _-Es mi deber, soy su líder_

 _-Y también nuestra hermana, te queremos viva, pero yo creo que no es justo que vivas cuidándonos hasta matarte en el proceso, yo te conozco y sé que tú no tomaste la decisión de tener un hijo a la ligera con el hombre sin nombre –sonrió- Mereces ser feliz y si aquel sujeto no puede estar contigo ahora, yo te ayudaré los ocho meses que te faltan… ¿Sucede algo malo? ¡¿Te sientes bien?!_

 _Ella asintió con una suave sonrisa mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ya irritadas._

 _-Estoy bien, solo que, no recuerdo en que momento, mi hermanito consentido se convirtió en un hombre maduro_

 _-¡Eh! ¿Escuchaste eso, sobrino? –interrogó acercándose al vientre plano- Tu madre cree que he madurado, cuando nazcas seré el tío que más te quiera_

 _-¿No pensarás malcriarlo o sí?_

 _-Por supuesto, seré el tío divertido que le regala golosinas a escondidas_

 _Sonrió al escucharla reír._

 _-Algún día ¿nos dirás su nombre?_

 _-Él no puede estar conmigo ahora, Mikey, pero me prometió que vendrá a mi unos meses antes de que nazca nuestro hijo, en ese momento se los presentaré como es debido_

 _-Es raro que te hayas comido la torta antes del recreo, tus razones debes tener, confío en eso_

 _La abrazó._

 _-Siempre pensé que te pareces a un diamante_

 _-¿Un diamante?_

 _-Sí, Donnie me dijo una vez que aparte de ser valiosos por su belleza externa, los diamantes eran fuertes y casi imposibles de romper, su brillo es natural y reflejan todos los colores que podemos ver, eso eres tú para mí y estoy seguro que para Raph y Donnie también_

 _-Gracias Mikey_

 _-Tú hiciste mucho por nosotros, dejaste mucho por nosotros –Leonora abrió los ojos conmocionada- April no es la mejor guardando secretos, volviendo al tema, prometo que te voy a proteger a ti y a mi sobrino_

 _Siempre_

* * *

Miguel Ángel despertó, pasó sus manos por su pelo con frustración.

-Soy un imbécil

Por primera vez en años dejó salir su dolor, recordando que su última promesa fue que seguiría siendo el mismo chico alegre de siempre.

Falló estrepitosamente.

Si Leo lo viera le diría que se ha convertido en un segundo Raphael con sus hermanos y su cuñado, con su hijo y sobrinos siempre procuró mantener la compostura.

Ahora Alexander estaba en el pasado.

Y aunque Donatello le reprochara, deseaba que él y sus primos tuvieran éxito.

Deseaba que ellos hicieran lo que en el pasado él no hizo.

Protegerla.

* * *

 ** _En el pasado-presente en que están nuestros protagonistas…_**

-¿Mi padre?

-Es difícil de explicártelo ahora hijo, sé que tienes muchas preguntas al igual que tus primos y te prometo que las responderé cuando vuelva a casa en la tarde, solo por favor no les digas quien es tu padre, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mamá

-Descansa Ethan, falta poco para que la alarma suene

Alexander esperó a que los pasos que se alejaban dejaran de escucharse, se sentó de un salto asustando a su primo por el acelerado impulso.

-¿Me explicas qué está pasando?

-Ya oíste a mi mamá, nos lo explicará más tarde –suspiró

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, mamá descubrió por si solo quienes somos, mañana debemos preguntarle todo para saber exactamente la situación en que nos encontramos

Leonora era una mujer de muchos secretos.

-Para ser una maestra ninja es curioso que no haya notado que los espiaba

-Te equivocas –declaró cortantemente- mamá sabía que estabas despierto, ella dejó que escucharas porque necesita apoyo

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Perdón Alex, no quise desquitarme contigo, es solo que… ¿No te parece que es muy extraño?

-Bueno, no es como si viajar en el tiempo fuera lo más normal del mundo

-No se refiere a eso Alex… -respondió una voz medio adormilada

-¿Desde cuándo estás despierta Annie?

-Desde que preguntaste "¿Qué te ocurre?" –se sentó y comenzó a picotear a la persona adjunto- Deja de fingir Eric…

-¡Esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso!

-Somos ninjas decía el abuelo, el sigilo es nuestro fuerte decía… -murmuró Alex divertido- Volviendo al tema Ethan, son extrañas algunas de las cosas que nos han dicho

-Datos que son completamente desconocidos para nosotros –redundó Anabelle jugando con su cabello- Mi padre nunca mencionó que la tía Leonora trabajara durante su embarazo

-Eso no es precisamente lo importante genio, la verdadera cuestión es el por qué trabaja si vive en una mansión

-¿Tu padre nunca te dijo nada de esto, Ethan?

-No Annie, en las pocas veces que pude conversar con él, me describía como era mamá en vida, su personalidad, habilidades, virtudes y carácter, nada más

-¿Solo es mi impresión o esto cada vez está enredándose más y más?

Los tres jóvenes miraron a Eric con cansancio, sin decir nada decidieron regresar a los brazos de Morfeo durante las pocas horas que les quedaban para descansar.

* * *

 ** _En el futuro…_**

Raphael y Miguel Ángel entraron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron, eran las cuatro de la mañana y su familia aún debía estar dormida.

O eso creyeron.

-Donnie solo consideralo…

-No April, esa no es una opción –la cortó tajante

Tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que su hermano le hablaba de esa manera a su cuñada.

-Al menos considéralo

-Ya te dije que no

-¡Eres imposible!

La puerta se abrió y dejó salir a una mujer fúrica, Raphael no sabía dónde terminaba su rostro enrojecido por la ira y empezaba su cabello.

-April ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Lo siento, pregunta tonta de mi parte, lo que quise decir es ¿qué sucede?

-¡Pregúntale a tu hermano!

Ella se marchó resoplando y pisando fuerte, Miguel Ángel estaba seguro de que en algún momento los tacones se romperían por la fuerza con que chocaban contra el piso.

Entraron cautelosamente.

-Por lo visto ustedes tampoco pueden dormir –comentó el genio sentándose en el sofá del recibidor de su laboratorio

-Al menos no nos peleamos con nuestras esposas

-Tu sarcasmo ha mejorado Miguel Ángel, sigue así y pronto aprenderás un vocabulario muy florido

-Basta los dos –ordenó tranquilamente el mayor- Donnie ¿Qué sucedió?

-Peleamos por una pésima idea, eso es todo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál era la famosa idea?

-Ayudar a nuestros hijos salvar a nuestra hermana ¿Tonto, no?

Donatello levantó la vista para toparse con las expresiones nerviosas de sus hermanos e inmediatamente supo lo que pasaba.

-Ay no… ¡¿Ustedes también?!

-Escucha Don…

-¡No! ¡Cómo le dije April, es una pésima idea! –exclamó mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su escritorio

-¡¿Pero, por qué no?!

-¡Porque yo lo digo Mikey! ¡Por eso!

-Donnie al menos escúchanos…

-¡Rapha deja de hacer eso! –lo señaló- ¡Deja de intentar comportarte como ella!

-¡Entonces deja de dar respuestas tontas y escucha lo que te decimos!

-¡No necesito hacerlo!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque yo ya lo había pensado, maldición! –confesó golpeando fuertemente la mesa- ¡¿Creen que son los únicos que tuvieron esa idea?! ¡¿Creen que son los únicos que están buscando hasta la última maldita forma de salvarla?! ¡Pues no! ¡No son los únicos!

-Entonces porque no….

-Mikey no es tan simple, no sé si el que nuestros hijos hayan ido al pasado afecte nuestro futuro

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Rapha, existen demasiadas dimensiones, sería un milagro que lo que ellos hicieran cambiaran este futuro y no el de otra dimensión

-Por lo menos inténtalo

-¿Para qué? ¿Para hacernos ilusiones de algo casi imposible?

-Donnie…

-¿Qué, Mikey?

-¿No es mejor saber que existe un mundo en donde Leo está viva, es feliz y tiene su familia? ¿No es mejor saber que existe un mundo en el que la protegimos?

Raphael desvió la vista, podía sentir el escozor en sus ojos

-¿No es mejor saber… -continuó el rubio con la mirada gacha- que existe un mundo en el que ella pudo criar a su hijo?...

-Yo… ah… solo no lo sé, Mikey

-Por favor Donnie

El científico vaciló, quizás existiera la mínima posibilidad de que cambiasen su presente, pero…

¿Era sensato arriesgarse?

* * *

 _-Donnie ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de desactivar esa bomba y no morir en el intento?_

 _-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Tú sola no…_

 _-Dije ¡¿Cuántas?!_

 _-Diez millones a una_

 _-Lo tomo_

* * *

Sonrió.

Su hermana siempre hizo realidad hasta la más ínfima posibilidad.

¿Por qué no ahora era él el que se arriesgaba?

-De acuerdo, los ayudaremos

-¡Boyakasha, Don!

Los dos restantes lo miraron con incredulidad, hacía años que no lo habían escuchado decir aquella expresión.

-¿Qué? Estoy feliz

Los tres sonrieron, antes de correr en diferentes direcciones.

Había mucho por hacer.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo están?, sé que hace dos meses que no escribo pero las cosas volvieron un tanto complicadas, estoy apenas a dos semanas de dar mi examen final y espero graduarme sin contratiempos, deséenme suerte.**

 **Ps: No me maten**

 **Ps: Si alguien se pregunta por la explicación del qué pasó que iban a dar nuestras tortuguitas adultas, pues como dice en el escrito y cito "cuatro de la mañana", la familia aún no está despierta así que por eso no han mencionado nada.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Todavía sigue abierto el concurso para quienes gustan o están enamoradas de Miguel Ángel.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LoveOfDragons (Hola chica, me alegra saber que te gusta la nueva versión de tu personaje, solo te advierto que más adelante se dividirá en pasado y presente, obviamente no será lo mismo, me alegra saber que cuento con tu total confianza y espero no defraudarla. Tienes razón sobre lo del padre de Ethan, les daré pistas y ustedes tendrán que adivinar, será divertido para mí, en cuanto a quien lo crio, lo aclararé más adelante porque es un poco difícil de explicar, sin embargo te diré que todos pusieron su grano de arena en su formación.)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Detalles de los personajes:**

 **Ethan: pelinegro, hijo de Leonora, 19 años**

 **Anabelle: castaña, hija de Donatello y April, 15 años**

 **Alexander: rubio, hijo de Miguel Ángel, 15 años**

 **Eric: pelirrojo, hijo de Raphael y de Minna Von Kleist, 16 años**

 **LoveOfDragons es la creadora de Minna Von Kleist**

 **Espero que les guste lo que publicaré en esta historia :)**

* * *

 ** _En el pasado-presente en que están nuestros protagonistas…_**

Los cuatro se despertaron con el molesto sonido del despertador que habían programado, caminaron en columna directos hacia el comedor aún sin arreglarse.

Claro que la sorpresa que los esperaba en la cocina les dio la bienvenida.

-Buenos días chicos, veo que no han tenido una buena noche, espero que el desayuno les reponga las energías

Frente al sartén se encontraba Leonora, perfectamente arreglada y sin ningún rastro de cansancio, moviéndose hábilmente por el lugar para terminar de servir los nueve platos en la mesa.

-¿Usted es quien cocina?

-Exactamente

-Pero Renet….

-Sí, lo sé, lamentablemente tenía que quedarme en mi trabajo para resolver un problema que surgió de la nada, llamé a Renet y le pedí de favor que los atendiera por mí esta vez

-Entonces, usted es la persona que se ha estado encargando de las labores domésticas últimamente ¿verdad?

-Sí Alexander

-¿Sin ayuda?

-Claro que no –apagó el agua de la tetera y la sirvió en las tazas- He recibido ayuda, en mi estado no es bueno sobre-esforzarse, tomen asiento chicos el desayuno ya está terminado, solo falta que baje el resto de la familia

-¿No va a desayunar?

-Ya lo hice Anabelle, ahora debo ir a la universidad, es lunes ¿Acaso lo olvidaron?

-Pero…

-No te preocupes Ethan, regresaré en dos horas más o menos, mi trabajo comienza en la tarde así que tendremos tiempo de sobra para charlar –se colgó su mochila al hombro- Bueno me despido

-Espera, te acompañamos

Ella les sonrió entre divertida y alegre a los cuatro.

-Tranquilas tortuguitas porque me vienen a recoger –rio- Aunque es un poco extraño –miró el reloj- Usualmente ya suele estar aquí a esta hora

-¿De quién…

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la pregunta de Eric.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…

Los cuatro jóvenes escucharon claramente como la puerta de la mansión se abría para dar paso a unas fuertes y rápidas pisadas.

-¡Hey, Preciosa! ¡¿Cómo amaneció la futura madre más linda de la Tierra?! –exclamó el melenudo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No exageres, Casey, dudo que vayas a decir lo mismo cuando me parezca a un balón de fútbol

-No importa los kilos que agarre el principito mientras esté dentro de ti, seguirás siendo linda para mí –aseguró dando un suave masaje al pequeño vientre

-Mentiroso

Ambos rieron con ganas por el diálogo bajo la mirada atónita de los futuros descendientes Hamato, a quienes solo una pregunta les rondaba en la cabeza.

¿Acaso Leonora y Casey…

-¿Y quiénes son ellos, Leo? –cuestionó viéndolos detenidamente

-Te explicaré algo en el camino, en el trabajo podremos conversar tranquilamente.

-Lo que usted mande y ordene, mi reina, hasta entonces la carroza esta lista para transportarla

-Gracias, te veré afuera

El pelinegro asintió sonriente, su querida amiga lucía radiante por primera vez en días, lo que quiera que la haya hecho sentirse así, ojalá volviera a repetirse en la posteridad.

-No todo es lo que parece –soltó Leo sin miramientos- Regresaré pronto, hasta entonces quiero que me prometan algo, especialmente ustedes dos Ethan y Eric

-Hai

-Ustedes no saben cómo son las cosas, no importa lo que pase en mi ausencia, mantengan la calma y no hagan las cosas sin pensar ¿De acuerdo?

-Hai…

-Eso era todo, los veré luego niños

Una vez se cerró la puerta, Anabelle dirigió una mirada acusadora a su primo mayor.

-¿Le dijiste la verdad?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ella nos acaba de hablar como si nos conociera de toda la vida, así que tú debiste haberle dicho algo.

-No le dije nada.

Técnicamente era verdad, su madre los descubrió por sí sola.

-Mejor cierran el pico ambos –susurró Eric con su acostumbrado mal humor antes del desayuno- Ya vienen hacia acá

Pronto entendieron las palabras de Leonora antes de irse. La comida terminó con Eric queriendo matar a su progenitor, Ethan con las palmas lastimadas de tanto presionar sus uñas con rencor, Anabelle mirando incrédula a su padre y Alexander preocupado por Miguel Ángel que se había marchado apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Y para rematar su abuela pedía disculpas por tremendo espectáculo que se había armado.

¿Así era todos los días?

* * *

-¡¿Del futuro?!

-Tal como lo oyes

-¿Y los dejaste ahí solos, en medio de esa batalla campal que se arma ni bien empieza el día?

-No era mi intención –confesó apenada recargando su cabeza en el asiento- La alarma de mi despertador no sonó, me levanté de pura suerte; con las justas para arreglarme, limpiar la casa, dejar listo el desayuno e imprimir el ensayo que tenía que entregar hoy –enumeró con los dedos de sus manos esperando no haber olvidado nada

-Es raro que no lo imprimieras anoche –comentó tranquilamente

-Estaba muy cansada, y con Mikey como mi guardián de los sueños no me dio tiempo –rio

-No me agrada que hagas tanto trabajo

-Lo sé; tú y April me lo han repetido millones de veces, además no es como si lo hiciera todo sola, Renet y Leatherhead me ayudan con la mayor parte de la casa

-¿Y Mikey?

Era extraño que el pequeño rubio no la ayudara, si ella pedía papas a la francesa, él estaba dispuesto a ir hasta la mismísima Francia y traérselas.

Aunque no es como si Leonora pidiera muchas cosas, al contrario era raro que les solicitara algún capricho, por no decir imposible. Al contrario de muchas chicas caprichosas y mimadas, su amiga era humilde, prefería pasar un buen rato con sus amigos a ir a quien sabe qué país a comprar ropa. Ella donaba muchas de sus cosas a fundaciones y, antes de su embarazo, era voluntaria en muchas de ellas. Y eso solo por mencionar alguna de sus tantas actividades.

Era una mujer extraordinaria. Y por esa mujer extraordinaria estaba dispuesto a pelear a capa y espada con tal de defenderla de todos y de todo.

Incluso de su mejor amigo.

-No se lo he dicho, cree que mi único deber es cocinar –ella suspiró aliviada de que estuvieran en un semáforo de lo contrario se hubieran chocado por la forma tan brusca en que regresó a verla- Mikey debe concentrarse en sus estudios, ya está cerca de terminar el colegio y no quiero que se distraiga con otras cosas

Él suspiró, eso era lo bueno y lo malo de Leonora. Siempre se preocupaba por el resto antes que por ella. Algún día, que esperaba nunca llegue, sus decisiones terminarían matándola.

-¿Cuándo es la siguiente ecografía?

Ella sonrió, Casey cambiaba el tema para no incomodarla.

-No me han dado fecha exacta aún pero me aseguró la enfermera que de esta semana no pasa

-Más le vale, sino hablaremos con el tío de April y….

-¡No! –Leo moduló su voz- Perdón, solo… él se lleva bien con mi padre y terminará contándole cómo va mi embarazo, no quiero molestarlo, eso es todo

-Está bien preciosa, tranquila solo era una sugerencia –paró el auto- En todo caso avísanos para acompañarte a la revisión, hasta ahora ninguno ha podido ir contigo

-Ya te he dicho que siempre me salen de sorpresa –indicó con un puchero- Casey…. yo lo siento

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por mi culpa mía tú y Raphael ya ni siquiera cruzan palabra –exclamó bajo mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Te forcé a darme trabajo, cambiaste tu moto por una camioneta para poder llevarme, soy una carga para ti… lo lamento, jamás debí meterte en esto

-¿Pero y a ti quién carajo te dijo eso? –ella lo fulminó con la mirada- Ok perdón, no más palabras soeces. Escucha Leo, tú no me forzaste a nada ¿entiendes?, eres mi amiga y una mujer fenomenal, yo estoy más que encantado de llevarte a donde tú quieras, te ayudaré cada vez que pueda y si eso incluye estrenar la camioneta que me habían regalado mis padres, que así sea –le quitó las lágrimas- Te contraté porque conozco tu potencial y tus habilidades son un beneficio para mi empresa –hizo una mueca- Tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que pasó con Raphael, esa pelea es entre el idiota de tu hermano y yo

-Pero…

-Aunque últimamente andas rompiendo tus promesas –sonrió cómplice- Nos prometiste que ya no ibas a llorar más, ¿qué pasó con la chica fuerte patea traseros marca Clan del Pie?

-Como diría Mikey, son las hormonas que me vuelven una llorona

-Sí, claro, así empiezan; luego me dirás "Sudo por los ojos" –dijo con la voz más afeminada que le salió

-Gracias Casey –sonrió mientras salía del carro

-Me llamas cuando vayas a salir

-¡Hai!

* * *

 ** _En el futuro…_**

-¿Y ahora qué Don?

-Quiero confirmar primero si es nuestro futuro el que será afectado –murmuró doblando la hoja- aunque eso crearía una paradoja –siseó entre dientes

-Pero si fuera este futuro, ¿No deberían haber cambiado ya nuestros recuerdos?

-No Rapha, el ser humano no puede recordar con exactitud toda las cosas que ocurren en su vida solo momentos específicos que hayan quedado resguardados profundamente en el cerebro –explicó el genio dibujando algo en el sobre- he buscado en mi memoria y encontré un momento que espero todavía no haya ocurrido en el pasado en donde están, Anabelle deberá evitarlo y si lo logra….

-Nuestros recuerdos cambiarán ¿Verdad?

-No lo harán de golpe, solo algunos según las acciones que tomen nuestros hijos durante los cinco meses de su estadía allá

-Nosotros les ayudaremos ¿No?

-Sí Mikey, pero me temo que deberemos mandarle la información de los sucesos más importantes, no sé exactamente como fluye el tiempo allá comparado con el de aquí, es crucial que le enviemos todo lo más rápido posible

-¿Cómo sabremos si al final dará resultado?

-No lo haremos –Donatello los miró con seriedad- La muerte de Leo marcó de forma determinante nuestras vidas y el rumbo de las mismas. Si ella no muere, nuestra vida se modificará completamente será como si nuestra cabeza sufriera un reseteo completo, y esta conversación jamás habrá sucedido, todo lo que hemos vivido desde el nacimiento de Ethan lo olvidaremos, para nosotros será como si jamás hubiera habido una pelea entre nosotros, como si jamás nuestros hijos hubieran viajado en el tiempo, como si jamás…

-La hubiésemos entregado a la muerte –terminó Miguel Ángel

Donatello encendió la máquina y envió la nota. Miró el reloj y supo que pronto su familia bajaría al laboratorio exigiendo saber toda la historia.

Su esposa estaba enojada, Casey lo estaría igual cuando se enterara de todo lo que pasó aquella noche al igual que el padre de Ethan y sus cuñadas. Todos los iban a matar estaba seguro.

Sería un hermoso día.

* * *

Un hombre se sentó en la cama del hotel después de una larga ducha, su hijo era parecido a él excepto por el color de los ojos, esos eran los de su madre.

Se colocó rápidamente la ropa, vio la hora y suspiró para sí con resignación al no haber podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

La preocupación lo estaba matando.

Se acercó a su maleta y extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la cual llevaba a todos lados. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que quizás albergaba en su interior una joya muy costosa, probablemente perteneciente a la alta alcurnia.

Cuan equivocados hubieran estado. Dentro solo se hallaba una simple cadena cuyo dije era un anillo de plata simple y llano. Una baratija que no encajaba con la posición del hombre que la sostenía.

-Leonora –murmuró viendo la joya como si en algún momento le fuese a dar la respuesta que buscaba

Aparte de Ethan, aquel anillo era uno de sus más preciados tesoros. Cogió su celular y revisó todas las fotos que poseía encontrando la que buscaba. Sonrió al recordar que a su hijo no le gustaba usar esos aparatos, al igual que a su madre. Contempló por millonésima vez la única imagen que poseía de su amada, y cuyo original tenía Ethan.

Jamás sacaron una copia de aquella foto, la cual por más dañada que estuviese siempre era llevada por el descendiente mayor de los Hamato.

Hamato, como odiaba ese apellido.

Si por él fuera Ethan nunca hubiera llevado esa blasfemia por nombre, pero las leyes de Japón eran así, o para ser más exacto las costumbres de ambas familias eran así.

El linaje con más poder mantenía el apellido.

Y aunque él tuviera mucho poder en varios ámbitos, aún era superado por el de los Hamato.

-Hasta cuando seguiré con esto, debería dejarlo en el pasado

Ese día sabría finalmente lo que ocurrió exactamente aquella trágica noche en que la perdió.

Aquella noche en la que sus propios hermanos fueron su ruina.

* * *

Tang Shen observó con tristeza a su marido parado en el ventanal. En estas fechas procuraba dormir lo menos posible para no ser presa de aquellas pesadillas que lo atormentaban.

Sus recuerdos para ser más exactos.

Si bien su actuar no fue el mejor ella no podía abandonarlo en esa obscuridad, lo amaba. Además no es como si la culpa y la responsabilidad fuese solo de él, tanto ella como sus hijos fueron cómplices por no detenerlo, por tener prejuicios, por creer que Leonora era perfecta, por no ver que la joven era una humana como todos.

Maldijo internamente al doctor Stockman por iniciar con todo ello, se maldijo a sí misma por no haber escuchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, maldijo por haber hecho que Leonora se cerrara, maldijo por todas las lágrimas que fueron derramadas.

* * *

 **Recuerdo**

 _-¡¿CÓMO HAS OSADO MANCHAR A ESTA FAMILIA DE ESA MANERA?!_

 _-¡ES MI VIDA DE LA QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO!_

 _-¡HAS MANCHADO EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA! ¡TODO POR ESE ERROR! ¡TE EXIJO QUE TE DESAGAS DE ÉL!_

 _-¡NO ES NINGÚN ERROR! ¡ES MI HIJO EL QUE LLEVO EN EL VIENTRE! ¡TÚ NI NADIE LE HARÁ DAÑO!_

 _-¡HAZLO!_

 _-¡ANTES MUERTA!_

 _Tang Shen se llevó las manos a la boca por la sorpresa y el horror. Yoshi jamás había levantado la mano en contra de su familia a menos que fuera entrenamiento, Leonora fue la primera en sentir la dura mano que la abofeteó sin duda alguna y llena de rabia._

 _-Obedéceme –ese tono de advertencia le heló la sangre_

 _-Esta vez no, padre_

 _Quiso detener a su hija el momento en que la vio salir corriendo de la casa seguida de Miguel Ángel sin embargo solo se quedó allí, estoica. Leonora había cometido una falta muy grave, merecía ser castigada._

 _O eso es de lo que intentó convencerse a sí misma._

Continuará….

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, bueno me disculpo por el tiempo que los dejé sin siquiera una notita, sé que ya van más de dos meses sin leer nada y lo que acabo de publicar no es mucho comparado a todo lo que les debo, pero a aquellos que les interese saber que pasó les contaré.**

 **Desde hace mucho me he estado preparando para mi prueba de egreso del colegio y los últimos meses tuve que aplicarme bastante pues si salgo mal en dicha prueba, valga la redundancia, no podía graduarme. Bueno, cuando ya rendí el examen me fue lo que yo creí en ese momento bien porque salía sin problemas, pero cuando enfrenté a mis padres y les conté mi nota bueno… sinceramente no me esperé sus reacciones y se deben a otro problema con esa bendita prueba, porque no solo es la que define el egreso del colegio sino también el ingreso a la universidad que uno desea. Mis padres me dieron palabras de aliento, lo único que hubiese deseado y deseo hasta ahora es que se hubieran escuchado sinceras. En ese instante, en ese segundo volví a sentir y a comprender lo mucho que duele que alguien, especialmente un ser querido que confió en ti; te mire con tanta decepción, tristeza y odio al punto de quebrarte el alma, Que aquellos ojos que te miraban con tanto cariño te observasen como si fueras el ser más inútil y miserable que pudo haber existido. Mi familia discutió fuertemente por mi causa. Pasé, creo que dos semanas deprimida y por como escribo creo que se darán cuenta que aún no estoy del todo bien, y creo que seguiré en este limbo hasta las postulaciones de educación superior que son más o menos en una semana más.**

 **No se preocupen, yo creo, aunque mi familia al parecer no, que mi puntaje es suficiente para postular a la carrera que escogí. Tengo fe en que me irá bien y Dios me acompañará.**

 **Gracias por leer mis problemas, sé que no lo merezco porque sin querer los defraudé a ustedes también, una vez más les pido mil disculpas.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Hay algo que quiero aclarar, a excepción de Leonardo todos mantienen sus géneros en esta historia. Karai no aparecerá en esta historia simplemente porque su presencia no es requerida para la trama. Casey suena a enamorado pero no lo está solo es amor fraternal y admiración. Otra cosa…**

 **Hasta ahora la historia dice que los chicos fueron causantes de su muerte (lo que sinceramente a mí no me sorprendería), sin embargo al ser la escritora tengo el deber de aconsejarles como Leonora: No todo es lo que parece, recuerden que los seres humanos tendemos a caer fuertemente en ciertas emociones más que en otras. Sé que mis palabras son confusas ahora pero las entenderán más adelante**

 **Sobre como conocieron Mikey y Rapha a sus esposas lo conocerán conforme avance la historia pues ellas están incluidas en el caldo del pasado.**

 **Ps: Sigo buscando un nombre para la pareja de Miguel Ángel pues ni modo que le ponga Angelita o Paris Hilton, necesito ideas, saben que para los nombres soy mala.**

 **Ps2: Es divertido verles adivinar el nombre de la pareja de Leo.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LoveOfDragons (Hola chica, bueno con Minna habrá una diferencia entre pasado y futuro que me da risa jejejeel estado civil de Casey es clasificado, no mentira, lo sabrás pronto. Las edades están en las especificaciones de arriba. No habrá Karaiy como dije las esposas de Rapha y Mikey estarán en el pasado. Gracias por tu preocupación, en papeles estoy graduada falta la ceremonia, espero estés bien.)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Detalles de los personajes:**

 **Ethan: pelinegro, hijo de Leonora, 19 años**

 **Anabelle: castaña, hija de Donatello y April, 15 años**

 **Alexander: rubio, hijo de Miguel Ángel, 15 años**

 **Eric: pelirrojo, hijo de Raphael y de Minna Von Kleist, 16 años**

 **LoveOfDragons es la creadora de Minna Von Kleist**

 **Espero que les guste lo que publicaré en esta historia :)**

* * *

 _ **En el futuro…**_

El hombre se removía inquieto en la cama, había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta que resultó en un agridulce sueño.

* * *

 _Era la centésima vez que daba la vuelta a la habitación, ella aún seguía encerrada en el baño y caminar en círculos no le estaba ayudando a aplacar sus nervios. Varias ideas se cruzaron por su cabeza, sabía que el camino que recorrerían sería difícil pero él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, bueno, por los dos, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo último era correcto. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente atrajo su atención y parada en medio del marco de la misma estaba Leonora, quien miraba fijamente el objeto en sus manos con la cabeza gacha, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mismo tiempo en que la decepción invadía su corazón._

 _Ella se acercó, cuando estuvo apenas a unos centímetros frente suyo, ella levantó rápidamente la prueba al igual que su rostro dejando ver una gran sonrisa._

 _-¿De verdad? –alcanzó a decir en espera de que su amada confirmara el resultado en la pantalla_

 _-¿Crees que sea niño o niña?_

 _Él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras el alivio se instaló en su ser. La abrazó y le dio vueltas en el aire lleno de júbilo, casi de inmediato la bajó con delicadeza en la cama, pidiendo disculpas y preguntando si le había hecho daño, ella solo reía llena de felicidad._

 _Se sentía el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra. La mujer que amaba había aceptado unir su vida a la de él, y ahora estaban embarazados, en el vientre de su futura esposa estaba su hijo._

 _En ese momento, mientras ponía una mano en su estómago, juró en su cabeza que nada ni nadie le haría daño a su familia._

* * *

Abrió los ojos con cansancio, extendió su brazo en busca del despertador cuyo sonido irritante llenaba completamente el cuarto. Una vez presionó el botón de apagado, se miró al espejo y acomodó su ropa ligeramente desalineada, obteniendo como resultado un traje pulcro.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a ir al laboratorio de Donatello Hamato, suspiró, al menos eso era mejor que tener que entrar en la mansión. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo unos segundos después, su fiel asistente dejó salir su voz del otro lado nerviosamente. Sus ojos se expandieron dolorosamente, era un asunto urgente que le llevaría una hora resolver.

Lo pensó.

Ethan y sus primos estaban en tiempo totalmente distinto, en una época en que el ambiente familiar estaba fracturado si no mal recordaba. Sin embargo, sentía que él no corría peligro, no podía comprobarlo sólo… lo sentía. Sonrió cambiando el rumbo del GPS.

Además, Donatello trabajaría mejor si él no estaba ahí, pues sólo habría terminado teniendo una inevitable discusión con la familia materna de su hijo. Se aparecería por allí cuando terminara de solucionar el problema en su empresa.

* * *

 _ **En el pasado-presente en que están nuestros protagonistas…**_

Eric observó el muñeco en sus manos, sus formas eran extrañas, básicamente era una masa con ojos y sombrero. ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Acaso era el único muñeco de alguna serie popular en esa época? ¿O fue un regalo que le dieron sus abuelos a su padre?

Bufó. Era difícil entenderlo.

En su mente, Raphael Hamato era un adulto responsable, paciente y sereno, de vez en cuando exteriorizaba su enojo pero se calmaba al instante con respiraciones profundas, era un esposo y padre devoto, siempre al pendiente de sus hermanos y cuñadas, consejero de sus sobrinos, y para terminar, descendiente ejemplar de los Hamato que supo, como cabeza de familia, llevar el negocio familiar a un punto más alto. O sí, un gran maestro ninja en el dojo para agregar.

Sin embargo, ni bien terminaba de pensar todo eso, se le cruzaba el Raphael adolescente, un tipo rudo y sin tacto, con una pésima relación con uno de sus hermanos, imprudente, testarudo, cabeza dura, entre otras cosas. Era como verse en un espejo. Analizándolo, Eric se dio cuenta que era exactamente igual a su padre en su juventud.

Devolvió el objeto a su bolsillo y se levantó de la grada en la que estaba sentado. Miró a su alrededor, Anabelle estaba acurrucada frente a la puerta del laboratorio de su padre probablemente llegando a la misma conclusión que él. Alexander, por otro lado, se preparaba un emparedado de jalea de uva con movimientos lentos, encerrado en su mundo con una profunda expresión de concentración.

No era para menos, el carácter del tío Miguel Ángel distaba mucho del Mikey adolescente, era más relajado, no reaccionaba agresivamente cuando se molestaba con sus hermanos, dejaba ver expresiones infantiles y siempre procuraba alivianar el ambiente con algún chiste o comparación sin sentido pero divertida.

Ethan les avisó que estaría en el dojo cuando Tang Shen se fue a trabajar. Necesitaba meditar después del desayuno tan desastroso que tuvieron. Fue increíble la insistencia de su abuelo, padre y del tío Don por saber el nombre de la pareja de Leonora. Cuando les respondieron que ella les pidió guardar silencio, se armó la tercera guerra mundial, y lo que dijeron…

Por Dios, lo que dijeron.

Jamás creyó que su padre, Raphael Hamato, cabeza del Imperio Hamato, tuviese un léxico tan soez y mucho menos que utilizara esas groserías para referirse a su hermana.

El diálogo consigo mismo se vio interrumpido por el presuroso abrir de la puerta principal de la mansión, rápidamente los tres se pusieron en guardia en caso de algún atacante.

-¡Abran paso! ¡Es urgente!

Casey Jones dejó pasar a una presurosa Leonora que mantenía fuertemente presionadas sus manos tanto en su boca como en su estómago y pasó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?! –exclamó el recién llegado Ethan que había oído el escándalo y estaba aún más preocupado al ver a su madre correr hacia Dios sabe dónde más pálida que un fantasma

-Tranquilo chico, son solo nauseas

-Iré a ayudarle –Anabelle sabía que su tía se sentiría más cómoda con ella que con el resto

Simple instinto y solidaridad femenina.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó el melenudo invadiendo el espacio personal del pelirrojo

-Aquí no, en el futuro sí señor Jones

Los tres adolescentes se pusieron nerviosos, el tío Case era el mejor amigo, casi hermano, de Raphael. Si los descubría todo se iría por el caño. Casey siempre, aunque fuera el fin del mundo, le contaba la verdad a su compadre.

Claro que ellos no estaban enterados de los recientes conflictos entre esos dos.

-Ah, claro, ustedes son del futuro, quizás sean los nietos de Murakami ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento, no podemos decir nada

-Entiendo

Suspiraron aliviados, agradecidos de lo distraído que era Casey para notar los detalles de las cosas.

-Alex, pásame un vaso de agua por favor

De inmediato, el jugador de hockey puso completa atención a su amiga y ayudó a la chica castaña para poder colocarla en el sofá.

-¿Segura de que esto es normal?

-Sí Casey, el doctor dijo que como apenas pasaron unos días de haber acabado el tercer mes, sería normal que se presentaran los últimos mareos y vómitos

-Mmm… Está bien –correspondió poco convencido

-Perdón dijeron… ¿Tercer mes? ¿No es el cuarto?

-¿Enserio engordé tanto? –interrogó la aludida actuando exageradamente ofendida antes de sonreír- Acabo de terminar el tercer mes de embarazo como dije… ¿Por qué sería el cuarto, Anabelle?

-Ah, no… yo, esto… creí escuchar que el señor Miguel Ángel dijo que era el cuarto –sonrió inocentemente

La líder captó rápidamente la mentira, primero porque su hermano menor llevaba una cuenta de los días sorprendentemente rigurosa y detallada; y segundo porque esa manera de sonreír después de una mentira se parecía bastante a la de April.

Decidió no decir nada.

Anabelle soltó la respiración, esa mirada era peor que la de sus padres o la de sus abuelos, no por frialdad o duda sino por el cariño, confianza y preocupación intensa que mostraban, engañar a esos ojos la hacía sentir culpable sin querer. Por un segundo se preguntó si Ethan tendría la misma mirada, ninguno lo sabía porque nunca le habían ocultado nada, así que no podía hacer mucha comparación que digamos.

-Aquí está el agua tí… tiene azúcar, por si acaso –corrigió el rubio

-Bueno, veo que te dejo con buena compañía, preciosa. Hasta entonces yo iré a armar el cochecito para bebés que te compramos April y yo, es de color verde para que no haya problemas, adiós Leo y… chicos del futuro –se fue trotando de la casa

-Mamá ¿Segura de que estás bien? –soltó al verse solos

-Sí, tranquilo Ethan, es normal en el primer embarazo de una mujer –tomó un poco de agua- Bien, empecemos aclarando algo que estoy segura se les pasó por la cabeza. Casey y yo no somos novios o tenemos alguna clase de relación romántica. Nos queremos como hermanos porque hemos crecido con él desde que éramos muy pequeños. Y si aún tienen dudas, les voy advirtiendo que Casey tiene su pareja no declarada, estamos trabajando en su confesión –terminó de explicar quitándoles un peso del alma

Los cuatro sonrieron pícaramente, era gracioso ver a Casey nervioso frente a la chica que le gustaba, sin poder evitarlo soltaron una que otra carcajada. La expresión del rubio cambio a una de desconcierto.

-Tía… ¿Por qué dejas que hablen así de ti?

-Las personas dicen muchas cosas que no quieren cuando se sienten traicionadas, Alexander, y es peor cuando es un ser querido el que ha roto esa confianza –dijo algo triste- Todos pasamos alguna vez por eso, por tanto debemos saber comprender y esperar a que las cosas se calmen para poder hablar

-¿Por qué están enojados contigo?

-¿Por qué trabajas?

-¿Por qué no quieres decir el nombre de tu pareja?

A la mujer se le hicieron extrañas esas preguntas se supone que ya deberían saber las respuestas. Tal vez hizo un pacto con sus hermanos para no contarles esa fase tan obscura por la que habían atravesado.

-Ethan ¿Sabes qué significa tu nombre?

-Sí, "constante"

-¿Sabes por qué te lo pusimos?

-Por ti y por papá, aunque no me explicaron bien eso

La mujer se acomodó, sería una historia larga.

-Decidimos que si teníamos una niña le pondríamos Hikari y si era un niño sería Ethan. Es verdad tu nombre significa "constante" –se paró y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de volver a sentarse- Pero te llamamos así porque tú eres el recuerdo eterno y constante del amor que nos tenemos tu padre y yo, para que de esa manera siempre tengas en tu corazón que un pedazo de cada uno de tus padres va a acompañarte a donde quiera que vayas y te protegerá de alguna manera ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

El joven líder se quedó sin palabras, cuando su padre se lo dijo no supo explicarse bien y por eso no le había comprendido en su totalidad.

-Por Dios, Rapha estaría diciéndome que soy muy cursi en estos momentos –murmuró con nostalgia a los buenos tiempos- Bueno empecemos por el principio –juntó sus manos- Conocí a tu padre en una fiesta de la compañía de una forma curiosa, lo volví a ver en la universidad y de casualidad en casualidad, me invitó a salir. No sé el momento en que me enamoré de él pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Fuimos felices, era como estar en un mundo diferente y por eso, no nos dimos cuenta de que lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor iba a afectar drásticamente nuestra relación. Mi padre es muy apegado a las costumbres, a pesar de tener las mejores intenciones, se atribuyó el derecho a decidir con quién me casaría y sin consultarme… No lo culpo después de todo yo no dije nada por miedo a las monomanías de la familia

-Te metió en un compromiso arreglado

-Exacto Alexander, me comprometió con el hijo de un empresario amigo suyo, al parecer aquel joven había pedido mi mano. Él habría estado alardeando del compromiso y por suerte April lo escuchó y me lo dijo. Enfrenté a mi padre pero como supondrán, no obtuve nada más que reclamos. Debido a nuestra conexión, Raphael soltó frente a nuestros padres que él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de alguien…

-¿Su conexión?

-Sí, el vínculo empático que tenemos él y yo… ¿No lo sabían?

-¡Ah, claro que sí tía! Es solo que no lo recordamos… pero continúa con lo que pasó después, por favor –se apresuró a responder el pelirrojo ya que ellos no tenían idea de qué conexión hablaba, quizás la de hermanos mayor y menor pero, si fuera así, no tendría por qué no mencionar a Donatello y a Miguel Ángel

Otro misterio que resolver.

-Mi madre –siguió- me rogó que lo olvidara, me amenazaron con desheredarme si no lo hacía, no sabía que hacer –para ese punto los cuatro estaban estupefactos, esa descripción no encajaba con la familia unida que habían conocido durante toda su vida- Fui a hablar con él, por un segundo pensé que me abandonaría cuando salió de la habitación en la que estábamos, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando regresó –sonrió con añoranza mirando una de sus manos- Tu padre entró y me tomó de las manos, me dijo que me amaba, que quizás él no podría darme todos los lujos con los que he vivido, pero que todos los días se esforzaría por darme todo y hacerme feliz junto a nuestros hijos –acarició su vientre- Yo le dije que no, que ambos trabajaríamos por salir adelante, entonces sacó de su bolsillo una caja y me puso el anillo de compromiso, recuerdo sus palabras: "En este anillo no hay piedras que lo hagan ver costoso. Este anillo es el símbolo de nuestra unión y de todo lo que representa."

En ese momento, el oji-azul se dio cuenta de que la joya que portaba su madre, era la misma que su padre llevaba a todos lados en aquella caja y que trataba con tanto cuidado.

-Cuando llegué a casa –continuó, llamando su atención- Mi padre ya había fijado fecha para la boda, mis hermanos estaban de acuerdo creyendo como él que era lo mejor. Estábamos desesperados, e improvisamos un plan, fue entonces cuando decidimos tener un bebé. No pienses que fue un error, tu padre y yo tomamos la decisión de quedar embarazados, hubieras visto su cara cuando la prueba dio positivo –sonrió por enésima vez- El mundo se nos iluminó a los dos. Íbamos a presentarnos formalmente a mi padre cuando el decano de su facultad le avisó de una oferta muy grande que le daría la experiencia necesaria para sobresalir en la vida

-¿Él te abandonó? –preguntó con miedo de que su progenitor no fuera el hombre que quería

-No, cielo –se levantó- Vengan conmigo, tengo que mostrarles algo

El camino al segundo piso fue silencioso por la curiosidad de los cuatro, se pararon frente a una puerta que rápidamente reconocieron como el cuarto de Ethan en el futuro. Al entrar notaron claramente las diferencias, el color en las paredes y la jardinera en la ventana daban una sensación tranquilizante, la cama era mullida y justo frente a ella había dos baúles con candado. Eric la ayudó a acomodarse mientras se retiraba el collar con dos llaves del cuello.

Abrió uno y se lo entregó a su hijo en las manos.

-¿Cartas?

-Tu padre nunca nos ha dejado solos, hijo. Cada semana me escribe una carta y me pregunta tanto por mi salud como de la tuya

-Entonces, si nos quiere tanto ¿Por qué se fue?

-Porque yo se lo pedí –contestó agarrando uno de los sobres- Yo sabía que tendríamos una mejor vida si dejaba ir a tu padre para que aprovechara esa oferta y no me equivoqué, ambos abrimos una cuenta a su nombre, todo el dinero que ganamos lo hemos estado ahorrando y así, cuando tu padre vuelva en unos pocos meses más, podremos comprar la casa que queríamos sin depender de nadie, claro que no es una mansión como esta, pero es el hogar en el que queremos que crezcas, esa es la razón por la que yo también estoy trabajando

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?

-Pasó un poco más de un mes del embarazo y de su partida, sabía que yo tenía que decirles, un día tomé valor aunque no me esperaba lo que me iba a recibir. Alguien se enteró de mi embarazo y se los dijo unos minutos antes de que yo llegara. Mi padre me exigió que abortara y me negué, durante el segundo mes el único que me hablaba era Miguel Ángel, para mi enorme alegría y estupefacción, mi pequeño hermano supo comprenderme y habló conmigo con la madurez oculta en su fachada infantil

-¿Y los demás?

-Con mamá nos hemos reconciliado de poco en poco, sobre el resto no hemos avanzado mucho, he intentado hablar con ellos sin embargo no ha salido… bien

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Mi padre no puede tratarte así! ¡Se comporta como un idiota!

-Lenguaje, Eric –regañaron al unísono madre e hijo

-Tiene razón, ni mi padre, ni el tío Rapha, ni siquiera el abuelo tiene derecho a juzgarte por las decisiones que tomas, es tu vida no la de ellos. No tienen motivo para odiarte por hacer lo que tú quieres

-No me odian Anabelle, papá está decepcionado de mí

-¡¿Decepcionado?! –cuestionaron asombrados, esta situación era surrealista, su abuelo siempre expresó todo su orgullo cuando les contaba sobre ella

En esa época todo era tan diferente, sus seres queridos vivían en un ambiente tenso, poseían facetas que nunca quisieron ver. Y en el futuro todo fue color de rosa hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños.

¿Enserio ella tuvo que morir para que cambiaran las cosas?

-Aterrizaron en mal momento, es todo –dijo leyéndoles la mente mientras sacaba un sobre del escritorio- Los diferentes comportamientos de los que han sido testigos son solo producto de todos esos sentimientos que les mencioné en un inicio. Ellos no son así normalmente, solo están dolidos

-Por todo lo que oí, mamá… Ellos te odian…

-Tienes que poner más atención, hijo mío. Supongo que tengo que explicarles, mi padre está decepcionado porque no seguí la tradición, estar embarazada siendo menor de edad y sin estar casada… en Japón es deshonrar prácticamente a todos los ancestros. Además, siempre seguí sus órdenes sin objeciones, así que fue como un golpe de la nada. Supongo que se sintió defraudado cuando arruiné sus planes para mí –terminó de firmar un hoja y comenzó a doblarla- En cuanto a mamá, presumo que sintió algo parecido a eso

-Pero si tú aquí eres mayor de edad

-Como dije, es en el contexto japonés. Tener diecinueve años se considera una edad inmadura para la toma de decisiones

Ella se distrajo de su labor para contemplar sus expresiones, la miraban como si les hubiera dicho que la entrada a Narnia estaba en ese cuarto.

Las expresiones no eran exageradas si se sabía la causa de las mismas. Se supone que Raphael era el que tenía diecinueve años en ese momento, Donatello nunca les dijo la edad a la que su hermana quedó embarazada pero por simple deducción, Leonora debía tener veinte o un poco más.

-No deberían estar tan sorprendidos, a pesar de vivir en Estados Unidos, todas nuestras prácticas, modales, entre otras cosas que aprendemos provienen de Japón para poder sentirnos cerca de nuestra herencia étnica y no olvidarla –indicó malinterpretándolos mientras agregaba un rectángulo de lo que parecía ser cartulina al sobre y lo sellaba

-Sí… entendemos mamá solo que siguen sin ser motivos justificables para dejar que se refieran a ti con esa clase de… adjetivos

-Es cierto tía, no hay excusa razonable, en todo caso ¿Cuál sería la de mi padre y del tío Don? –Annie asintió de acuerdo con su primo

-Donatello está confundido, no sabe que sentir ni cómo reaccionar –la castaña no estaba sorprendida si era sincera, en eso se parecía a su padre, en lo intelectual no les ganaba nadie pero en lo emocional evaluaban demasiado cada acción temiendo equivocarse, para ellos era como entrar en un campo minado- Es lógica, en su vida vio venir esta clase de situación. En cuanto a Raphael es más complicado, él es el que más se siente traicionado, tiene tristeza y resentimiento aunque no estoy segura si todo eso es hacia mí, fue demasiado duro para él que yo no le dijera nada y tuviese que enterarse por un tercero que no es de su agrado, después de todo siempre fuimos muy unidos

-¿Y la señora April no ha hecho nada para ayudarte?

-Anabelle, como le dije a Ethan, no tienes que ocultarlo, sé que April es tu madre, tienes su esencia y un gran parecido físico. No tienen que preocuparse, no haré nada que pueda afectar su futuro, pero mientras más tiempo pasen aquí será más evidente para mis hermanos cuál es la verdad –terminó de escribir la dirección y lo guardó en su cartera- April me ayudó mucho cuando se enteró, ha estado al pendiente de todo

-¿Y Casey?

-Ese un punto aparte. Durante el primer mes, necesitaba decirle a alguien todo y de pronto ¡Pum! Apareció Casey Jones, él no tenía la misma relación conmigo que con mis hermanos. Un día, cuando vino a ver a Rapha, entró sin permiso a mi cuarto y encontró la prueba de embarazo, le conté todo, me prometió que no diría nada y así lo hizo. Desde entonces estuvo cuidándome y nos volvimos cercanos, como pasó con ustedes, mis hermanos malinterpretaron todo, cuando se enteraron del embarazo, Jesús… ¡Raphael y Donatello casi lo matan! Si Miguel Ángel no los hubiera detenido con la cadena de su kusarigama… el tío de April hubiera tenido que extraer unas sais y una naginata de sus entrañas

-¿Tan grave fue?

-Sí, lo bueno es que aclaramos nuestro inexistente noviazgo –guardó el resto de cosas que habían sacado los adolescentes del baúl y lo cerró- Claro que eso no fue suficiente, Casey intentó defenderme, cuando comenzaron los gritos se le escapó que él ya sabía de mi estado, desde ese momento ellos no…

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!

Los cinco se acercaron a la ventana para saber que ocurría, Leonora entristeció al ver a su hermano rudo y al genio discutir con el jugador de hockey que empujaba una carriola verde.

-¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA, IMBÉCIL!

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, los cuatro pares de ojos vieron a la mujer salir presurosa del cuarto, sin dudarlo la siguieron temiendo que se hiriera en el camino.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, como siempre mis disculpas por tanto tiempo sin escribir. Tengo que darles una mala noticia… Mi laptop ha fallecido oficialmente, todos mis trabajos se fueron al caño, tenía tantas historias ahí, lo bueno y malo a la vez es que solo eran ideas sin desarrollar exceptuando una que es la historia que publicaré al terminar al menos una de estas dos, por suerte me acuerdo de la mayoría de lo escribí y ya lo avancé para no olvidarme.**

 **Sinceramente no planeaba darles la razón por la que lo bauticé con el nombre de "Ethan" pero decidí hacérselos conocer, como bien saben la mayor parte de padres tienen una razón por la que escogieron un nombre para sus hijos y usualmente es porque representan algo.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Hay algo que quiero aclarar, a excepción de Leonardo todos mantienen sus géneros en esta historia. Karai no aparecerá en esta historia simplemente porque su presencia no es requerida para la trama.**

 **Sobre como conocieron Mikey y Rapha a sus esposas lo conocerán conforme avance la historia pues ellas están incluidas en el caldo del pasado.**

 **Ps: Ya tengo el nombre de la esposa de Miguel Ángel, muchas gracias por su colaboración.**

 **Ps2: Es divertido verles adivinar el nombre de la pareja de Leo. Todo apunta a una persona pero vuelvo y les repito como grabadora dañada, no todo es lo que parece.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Natis tmnt (No hay problema tocaya, a veces también me quitan el internet jejeje. Exacto la mayor incógnita es la identidad del padre porque es el determinante de toda la historia, gracias por ayudarme con la candidata, tengo tres nombres y créeme que se me ocurrió la forma de hacer más dramática la historia, cuídate.)**

 **-LoveOfDragons (Hola chica, bueno ya vez que Casey y Rapha si arreglaron las cosas en el futuro, si les haré saber el cómo pero por ahora digamos que no se pueden ver ni en pintura. Bueno ya vez porque se esfuerza tanto Leo.)**

 **-Una lectora más (Hola, gracias por tu colaboración, como digo todo apunta a una sola respuesta pero no todo es lo que parece.)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Detalles de los personajes:**

 **Ethan: pelinegro, hijo de Leonora, 19 años**

 **Anabelle: castaña, hija de Donatello y April, 15 años**

 **Alexander: rubio, hijo de Miguel Ángel, 15 años**

 **Eric: pelirrojo, hijo de Raphael y de Minna Von Kleist, 16 años**

 **LoveOfDragons es la creadora de Minna Von Kleist**

 **Espero que les guste lo que publicaré en esta historia :)**

* * *

 _ **En el pasado-presente en que están nuestros protagonistas…**_

-¡TE RECUERDO QUE ESTÁS EN NUESTRA CASA, JONES!

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS, DONATELLO!

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI HERMANO!

-¡¿Y LO QUE TÚ LE HAS DICHO A LEO, IDIOTA?! ¡¿CREES QUE NO LE AFECTA O QUÉ, RAPHAEL?!

-¡DETÉNGANSE EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Los tres se voltearon hacia la dueña del grito, a unos pasos de ellos la chica pelinegra jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento mientras era sostenida por el adolescente de ojos azules del futuro. El mencionado tuvo la ligera sensación de que dos de las tres personas frente a él, no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-Princesa ¿Te sientes mal? –Casey iba a ir junto a ella

-¿Princesa? ¿Por dónde? –le provocó el oji-verde- Las princesas son inocentes y por si no te das cuenta, ella dejó de serlo hace rato –dijo con desprecio, sin notar el dolor que causaban sus palabras

-Cierra la boca o te juro que te voy a…

-¿Qué está pasando, aquí?

Interrumpiendo el gruñido de Casey, April llegó junto con Miguel Ángel. Ella quería visitar a su amiga y de paso ver a su novio para ahorrarle el viaje en la entrega del programa que creó para ella. Como iban en la misma dirección, se había reunido con Mikey al terminar el horario del colegio, la charla fue amena durante todo el camino hasta que escucharon los gritos provenientes del frente de la mansión. El travieso casi voló al ver a su hermana en medio.

-Vete a hacer tus deberes, enano. Los niños no deben meterse en cosas de adultos

-¡Rapha, no le hables así! –regañó April ya que tenía la misma edad que el menor de sus amigos

-Hey pelirroja –saludó Jones forzando una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si tú y los nuevos acompañan a Leo adentro y comen algo? Nosotros tenemos asuntos por resolver aquí

-Sí…

-No, por favor ya no peleen, Rapha por favor –suplicó la futura madre con gotas de sudor en el rostro blanco

-Quizás si le hubieses que dicho que no al primero que quiso abrirte las piernas, no tendríamos que cargar con un error que fue tu culpa ¿No crees, hermanita?

Donatello desvió la vista sin decir nada para corregir a su mayor. Los adolescentes del futuro se quedaron de piedra por lo dicho con tanto veneno. Casey se estaba acercando para golpearlo cuando otro fue más rápido y de un puñetazo mandó al pelirrojo al suelo. El rubio pretendió acertar un segundo sin embargo su objetivo se movió y le propinó una patada en el estómago para alejarlo.

-Leo… Leo mírame ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Detenlos, April detenlos…

-¿Leo? –la chica agarró delicadamente las mejillas de su amiga para ver su cara

La piel estaba pálida, sudorosa y caliente, sus ojos estaban desenfocados, fijos al frente pero sin ver nada realmente, jadeaba demasiado fuerte a la par de su respiración rápida. Colocó dos dedos en su cuello sintiendo el pulso errático bajo su tacto.

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital –murmuró asustada

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Tenemos que…

-¡YA BASTA!

Miguel Ángel, Raphael y Donatello la regresaron a ver más por instinto que por voluntad. Por un momento creyeron estar de nuevo en los tejados, luchando contra el Kraang o el Pie, recibiendo órdenes de su líder que los observaba con esos ojos llenos de coraje y preocupación a la vez, ese brillo que rápidamente fue desvaneciéndose seguido de su cuerpo, por suerte Eric alcanzó a atraparla antes de que cayera en el duro concreto.

-¡¿LEO?! ¡¿LEO?!

-¡APRIL, ESTÁ SANGRANDO! –habló Casey notando las pequeñas gotas que se escurrían por su pierna

-¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA AL…

Sacando a los cuatro muchachos de su shock, Raphael se había acercado velozmente y había cogido el cuerpo desfallecido en sus brazos. Miguel Ángel y Donatello ya estaban dentro del auto, ni bien el genio ayudó al rudo a acomodarla, el menor arrancó rápidamente dejando polvo tras de sí.

-April vamos, tu tío querrá que le expliques lo que pasa

-Tienes razón, Casey –se giró hacia los cuatro con gesto serio- Ustedes quédense aquí, por favor. Es posible que tardemos mucho y necesito que les informen de lo que pasó a los señores Hamato en caso de que no hayamos llegado para entonces

Los cuatro asintieron mecánicamente mientras observaban el segundo vehículo alejarse. Los sirvientes comentaban entre sí, unos preocupados y otros únicamente por criticar. Renet y Leatherhead los acompañaron al interior de la casa.

-¿Debemos llamar al señor?

-No, él dio la orden estricta de no interrumpirlo a él ni a su esposa con nada referente a la señorita Leonora

-Pero ¡Esto es muy grave! ¡Ella podría morir!

Tanto el peli-verde como los jóvenes ninja la miraron con temor. Esa era una opción que preferirían no existiese en la lista.

-No seas ave de mal agüero Renet, la señorita es un hueso duro de roer –intentó tranquilizar el mayordomo para después arrastrar a la susodicha a la cocina- Seamos sinceros, el señor es demasiado terco como para dejar su orgullo, con esto tendrá que dejar caer su fachada si quiere saber cómo está su hija. Espero que los amos se estén dando cuenta de cuanto les está afectando todo a su hermana y a su sobrino –suspiró

* * *

Raphael caminaba en círculos en la sala de espera, incapaz de permanecer sentado como sus hermanos menores. Cuatro horas. Cuatro horas desde que la habían dejado en la camilla por petición de los médicos. Se mordió el labio sintiendo la culpa arrastrarse por su espalda, debía haberlo visto venir. Debía haber visto que el estúpido vínculo empático que tenía con su hermana se pondría en su contra, probablemente la pelea con Mikey no solo le pasaría la cuenta en su cuerpo a él sino a ella también.

-Rapha, deja de hacer eso, es desesperante

-¡Ah pues perdone el señorito!

-Cálmate, también estamos preocupados

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que estoy preocupado?

-Es demasiado obvio y si no te calmas, transmitirás todo a través de la conexión y sólo complicarás las cosas

El argumento del castaño fue suficiente para hacer que el mayor se sentara e intentara hacer respiraciones calmadas. Casey le pasó su celular para que se distrajera un poco, puede que ya no se llevaran bien pero se seguían preocupando el uno por el otro. Donatello regresó a ver la puerta de la sala de emergencias justo al tiempo en el que su novia salía conversando con su tío, lo vio fruncir el ceño para luego continuar con su diálogo en lo que ella asentía a quien sabe qué indicación.

Como por un cohete, los cuatro se le acercaron invadiéndola de preguntas. Ella permaneció con la mirada en el piso dándoles a entender lo peor.

-Ella y el bebé están bien –confesó aliviándolos- Llegamos a tiempo, mi tío dijo que si llegaba a pasar esto otra vez podríamos no tener tanta suerte. Estará en cuidados intensivos unas semanas, pasará la mayor parte del tiempo dormida por el cansancio del casi aborto…

-¿Casi aborto?

-Sí Mikey, tanto estrés y peleas hicieron estragos en su cuerpo y tanto ella como el bebé estuvieron demasiado cerca de estirar la pata –explicó- Yo le conté a mi tío un poco de lo que está pasando y… Esto no puede seguir así chicos, no solo por ella sino por ustedes también, esto no es saludable para nadie… ¿Rapha, Donnie a dónde van?

-¿Está bien, no? Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-¿Acaso no la escuchaste? ¡No podemos seguir así!

-¡Ella se lo buscó! –gritó Donatello exasperado- ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste a quien llamaba en el auto?! ¡Llamaba a Ethan! ¡El niño bonito del futuro! ¡Ni siquiera se acordó de su pareja! ¡¿No ves lo fácil que es para ella cambiar de objetivo?! ¡Es una…

Varias enfermeras se detuvieron a ver la discusión, sin embargo apresuraron su paso al escuchar la fuerte cachetada que le pegó la pelirroja al castaño.

-En primer lugar, ten cuidado que es de tu hermana mayor de quien estás hablando –le apuntó April con un asomo de lágrimas en su rostro encolerizado- Segundo, esto es un hospital así que hacen el favor de bajar la voz –continuó alzando un tercer dedo- Y tercero, sus razones tendrá Leo para llamarlo ¿No creen? Es su vida, déjenla vivirla en paz –gruñó- Ahora si quieren irse, adelante. Pero yo ya no estoy dispuesta a ver como se destrozan entre sí, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para solucionar de alguna forma esto –amenazó tanto al rudo como al genio, suspiró y se calmó un poco antes de volverse hacia el rubio- Mikey, deberías ir a casa, nos dejaron muchos deberes y…

-Los haré aquí

-Mikey, yo también estoy preocupada por ella pero en estos momentos no podemos verlos, debes ir a casa y cumplir con tus obligaciones… -al ver el rostro del menor supo que no le quedaba de otra más que jugar sucio- Además, si no las cumples, cuando Leo despierte lo único que harás será llenarla de preocupaciones

El chico esquivó su mirada y bufó para luego asentir con desgano, comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo seguido por sus hermanos mayores que no planeaban quedarse un minuto más.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas más, los padres de Leonora no habían hecho acto de presencia, Casey observó por la ventanilla de la puerta a su amiga inconsciente en aquella camilla, giró el rostro al sentir una presencia junto a él.

-¿Y si la llevo a mi casa? Estará bien atendida…

-Yo también había pensado en eso Casey, le iba a proponer que viniese a mi casa un tiempo para cambiar de aires –se abrazó a si misma apaciguando el escalofrío que la recorrió- Mientras analizaba esa posibilidad, me di cuenta que Leo no aceptará esas proposiciones si significa alejarse de su familia

-¡Pero si son ellos los que le están provocando esto!

-¿Crees que le importa?... Dime ¿Cuántas veces ha intentado salir del hospital estando mal herida después de alguna lucha? En estos momentos por su bebé accedió a quedarse aquí

-¿Y si nos la llevamos?

-Eso sería peor, Jones

-¡Ah, esto es tan frustrante! –el melenudo se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en la fría cerámica- ¿Te das cuenta que siempre es lo mismo? Se pelean, uno se hiere, se reconcilian un tiempo, luego se vuelven a pelear y continúa el ciclo

-Es cierto –confirmó tomando asiento a su lado y abrazando sus rodillas- Si hacemos cuentas, Leo tiene muchas más experiencias cercanas a la muerte en su haber que los demás

-Es por eso precisamente que se desquitan con ella, April –la pelirroja lo observó confundida- Gracias a todo eso, ellos inconscientemente desarrollaron la idea de que su hermana mayor no puede morir. Ellos creen que no importa lo que hagan ahora, creen que pueden disculparse más adelante, creen que tienen tiempo y si a eso le agregas que todos sabemos que Leo es incapaz de odiar a alguien y que nos perdonará todo lo que hagamos, sin importar el daño que ella reciba ¡Pufh!...

-En conclusión, me estás diciendo que Rapha, Donnie y Mikey sólo reaccionaran cuando ella de verdad fallezca ¿Cierto?

-Eso temo… Solo espero que eso no pace hasta que todos seamos ancianitos y tengamos un montón de nietos –asintió Casey intentando amenizar la tensión la charla

-Ojalá sea así, ¿Sabes? Ya quiero que nazca nuestro ahijado para darle los overoles de mamá pato y patito que compramos… ¡Se verán tan bonitos!

-¿Ahijado?

-¿No te lo dijo? Hace unos días habló con su ah… ¿Prometido? Y estuvieron de acuerdo en que nosotros fuéramos los padrinos del bebé o la bebé, sinceramente quiero que sea niña –confesó con gesto soñador

Casey desvió sus ojos a la ventana desde donde podía ver el hospital y sonrió.

Quizás no todo lo que sucedía tenía que ser malo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, lamento la tardanza, lo corto del capítulo y no, no he dejado abandonadas mis historias, lo que sucede es que como hace un mes y medio ya de que entré a la universidad, le he puesto todo mi empeño pero no había encontrado tiempo para mí y peor para escribir, hasta ahora.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Cuando termine una de las dos historias de TMNT que estoy publicando, seguirá el fic al que he llamado "La mariposa de Peter Pan" igual de TMNT, el título es metafórico en parte (Peter Pan no aparece, yo no soy buena haciendo crossovers). Esta nueva historia tiene una temática que es de mi gran interés y que he desarrollado mucho, no es de romance, sino de drama familiar, ya saben que me desempeño mejor en ese género. En esta no habrá cambios de género ni de fisiología para nadie, es decir, será con nuestras tortuguitas tradicionales, todos lindos y tiernos; además yo solo le he cambiado el género a Leo en esta historia y en "Equilibrio" porque en mis sueños la trama transcurría de esa forma. No habrá OC. Y como siempre torturaré a nuestros personajes favoritos emocionalmente (Y físicamente, pero solo un poquito). En esta historia su objetivo, queridos lectores, será adivinar el por qué del título antes de que llegue al capítulo en donde lo revelo: ¿Qué significa "La mariposa de Peter Pan"?, quiero saber que tan buenos detectives son ^.^, aunque la parte de la mariposa lo entenderán la mayoría desde el primer capítulo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo les daré un pequeño "trailer" de la historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LoveOfDragons (Mi laptop te agradece desde el cielo, tan lindo gesto para con ella T.T. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capítulo, la verdad es lamentable pero los seres humanos tenemos esa maldita costumbre de no reaccionar hasta que hemos perdido algo importante. Pronto tendrás tu respuesta sobre aquel chico muajajaja. No puedo responderte si el padre de Ethan es canon o no porque lo descubrirías demasiado pronto, además quien sabe y un día mi otra personalidad diga "Ah, hoy se me antoja que el padre sea Starlord, o mejor Darth Vader", no mentira. Respecto al género, el personaje es masculino en todos los universo, como ya mencioné el único al que cambié su fisiología es a Leo. Erik y Alex, van a vivir más la interacción entre sus padres luego de conocerse mas no el momento en el que se conocieron en sí. Donatello tiene 18 y Mikey 17, sobre Leo y Rapha, tienes la idea sin embargo el nombre en el que has catalogado la relación es incorrecta. Gracias por tu comprensión ante todo, amiga mía.)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	10. Feliz Año!

_**¡FELIZ AÑO!**_

 _Hola queridos lectores, les deseo un feliz año 2019, que sus deseos se cumplan y sean maravillosos. Les mando mis mejores bendiciones para que sus vidas estén llenas de prosperidad y fortuna, espero que hayan pasado excelente estas fiestas._

 _Me han hecho muy feliz este año que han estado conmigo, lo agradezco de verdad; sobre todo su paciencia y bondad par con mi persona. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, sin importar si dejan comentarios o no, sé que me aprecian tanto como yo a ustedes, así como también le dan oportunidad a mis historias, enserio no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento, solo puedo decirles que en mi corazón hay una gratitud inmensa hacia ustedes._

 _Yo y los personajes que no son míos, y los que sí lo son, les deseamos éxitos para este 2019!_

 _Ps: Actualizaré pronto ;)_

 _Los quiere y ama con todo su corazoncito,_

 _Miko Eiko_.


	11. Chapter 10

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Detalles de los personajes:**

 **Ethan: pelinegro, hijo de Leonora, 19 años**

 **Anabelle: castaña, hija de Donatello y April, 15 años**

 **Alexander: rubio, hijo de Miguel Ángel, 15 años**

 **Eric: pelirrojo, hijo de Raphael y de Minna Von Kleist, 16 años**

 **LoveOfDragons es la creadora de Minna Von Kleist**

 **Espero que les guste lo que publicaré en esta historia :)**

* * *

 _ **En el futuro…**_

La mujer se removía bruscamente en su lecho, presa de la obscuridad que en esa noche gobernaba tanto su corazón como su razón. El ceño fruncido, el sudor en su frente y los ligeros gemidos de miedo eran prueba irrefutable de su mal dormir.

 ** _Sueño_**

 _April sentía el humo ingresar a su cuerpo durante toda su carrera, sin embargo en su mente la idea de detenerse era semejante a un suicidio. Alguien la seguía, una persona a quien sus más primitivos instintos reconocieron como un peligro, y contra toda su lógica, había comenzado a correr aleatoriamente sin siquiera identificar al ser que la seguía._

 _La temperatura de su entorno aumento hasta casi sofocarla por completo, se dejó caer ya sin fuerzas y tocó su garganta jadeante. Abrió los ojos con asombro al sentir que su mano manchaba su cuello con una sustancia cálida, respiró hondo antes de separar el miembro de su cuerpo y levantar lentamente las palmas._

 _Su expresión horrorizada tardó unos segundos en dejar paso a las lágrimas, un solo recuerdo pasó por su cabeza, mientras que, casi inaudibles, varios gritos y llantos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, aumentando su volumen hasta mezclarse con el suyo propio._

 _Sintió un nuevo peso en sus manos, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas observaron el bulto blanco con curiosidad y confusión, intento remover un poco de la tela con sus manos ensangrentadas. Si era sincera, no había revisado sus manos por alguna herida porque sabía que no la había, así como también era conocedora de a quien pertenecía el rojo líquido en sus manos._

 _Finalmente, un pequeño rostro se dejó ver entre todo el revoltijo de mantas y para la mujer pelirroja, fue como si, repentinamente, los demás ruidos se hubiesen silenciado. El pequeño comenzó a abrir sus pequeños párpados, los cuales revelaron dos hermosos zafiros._

 _Una mano se posó en su hombro, devolviéndola a la realidad. Los ruegos desesperados se hicieron más fuertes que antes y, sin saber realmente de donde, alzó su rostro en busca de la persona que estuvo hasta hace unos segundos a su lado. No la encontró, asimismo el precioso bulto desapareció de sus brazos junto al escándalo a su alrededor._

 _April suspiró con cansancio, estaba consciente de que estaba en medio de una pesadilla, sin embargo eso no hizo que sus sentidos lo sintieran menos real, reunió valor e invocó esos recuerdos que había sellado tan profundamente en su mente. Se decidió a mirar uno de los últimos en su galería._

 _Un poco más de auto-tortura mental por esa noche, era como una raya más al tigre en aquellos momentos. Observó cada una de las expresiones de las doce personas en el lugar, incluyéndose por su puesto._

 _Espera… ¿Doce?_

 _Regresó su vista estupefacta a cuatro figuras en la imagen, ganándose un horrible escalofrío en su espalda._

 ** _Fin del Sueño_**

April se levantó bruscamente de su cama, un mareo se apoderó de ella durante unos instantes en los que logró apaciguarlo, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se detuvieron en una cómoda cercana a la puerta, observó el marco con la fotografía sobre ella y soltó una carcajada histérica debido a la ironía que existía en la vida.

No podía estar pasando.

 ** _Recuerdo_**

 _-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… ese chico podría haber pasado por tu gemelo_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Se parecía mucho a ti, al menos en sus ojos, eran como dos gotas de agua_

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Síp, incluso –tomó un poco de café- Cuando supe que llegó del futuro, por un instante, llegué a pensar que ese chico… -le sonrió emocionada y algo avergonzada- ¡Bueno...! ¡Es que hasta casi me atrevería a decir que era tu hijo! ¡Estaba súper feliz, porque creí que si eso fuera cierto, entonces tendrías tres hijos más, o algo así!, quiero decir… ¡En verdad se parecían mucho! Pero eso es imposible, además… -observó el vientre de su amiga con cariño- Me encanta la idea de tener una sobrina… ¡Una chica más para el gremio!_

 _Leonora solo rio contenta, a la pelirroja le recordó mucho a Miguel Ángel con su sonrisa pícara antes de hacer alguna travesura de la que, seguramente, se declararía inocente. No obstante, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió tomando su café._

 ** _Fin del Recuerdo_**

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Se levantó precipitadamente, agarrando su celular en el camino, presionó el botón de marcación rápida para después ajustar el aparato entre su hombro y oído al tiempo que buscaba una prenda más ligera para cambiarse.

Maldijo, como detestaba al correo de voz en ese momento.

En menos de cinco minutos, ella se hallaba cambiada y recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión golpeando puertas específicas y gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Quizás no pudiesen cambiar lo que estaba hecho, sabía que intentar traerlos sería infructuoso, estaba consciente de que lo que haría no tenía los fundamentos suficientes que garantizaran su éxito. Sonrió, actuar irracionalmente era algo tan poco propio de ella y de Donatello, sin embargo esa imagen, ese pequeño recuerdo le había dado una idea descabellada.

¿Y si agregaban a una variable más a la ecuación?

Una persona que posiblemente cambiaría o sellaría su destino.

* * *

 _ **En el pasado-presente en que están nuestros protagonistas…**_

Ethan abrió sus ojos, entrecerrándolos debido a la poca luz de sol que pasaba a través de la copa frondosa del árbol en cuya base se encontraba recostado, colocó un brazo en su frente permitiendo que su cerebro asimilara la información y le hiciera saber en dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí.

Fueron segundos los que le tomó incorporarse de una forma brusca y casi dolorosa.

Se acercó a los cuerpos de sus primos, quienes se encontraban en una posición parecida a la que él había estado, los removió con lo que para alguien ajeno parecería pereza y que para un conocido sería cansancio. Sorprendentemente, los tres menores despertaron de su letargo rápidamente, sin embargo, al igual que el más viejo, sus movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos.

-Annie… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yo… -murmuró la castaña con una mano presionando su cabeza- No estoy muy segura que digamos, Eric

-Yo creo que tiene que ver con ese papel en tu mano –afirmó el rubio señalando la carta fuertemente agarrada en la mano de su prima

-¿Eh?... –Anabelle estaba un poco más desorientada que los demás, y las cortas frases escritas la hicieron espabilar por completo- ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Annie? –llamó preocupado Ethan, la genio sólo dejaba salir esa clase de vocabulario cuando algo estaba realmente mal

-¡Soy una estúpida! ¡No debí actuar tan precipitadamente! –exclamó mientras se paraba y caminaba en círculos

-Annie… ¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿No se dan cuenta?! ¡¿Por qué no lo vi?! ¡YO DE TODAS LAS JODIDAS PERSONAS NO LO VI!

-¡Anna! ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?! –Eric estaba ligeramente asustado por su actitud

-¡JAMÁS DEBÍ HABERNOS TRAIDO AQUÍ! ¡TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!

-¡ANNABELLE HAMATO! ¡EXPLÍCATE AHORA MISMO!

Eric y Alex observaron sorprendidos a Ethan. Él nunca les gritaba de esa forma mientras no estuviesen en algún patrullaje que estaba saliendo mal. Al pelinegro tampoco le gustaba alzar la voz de esa forma y se sintió peor cuando su prima se abrazó fuertemente a su cintura y comenzó a llorar suplicando por su perdón.

La escena era tan irreal que los tres chicos se preguntaron internamente si no seguirían en alguna clase de sueño extraño.

-Yo no quise… -sollozaba ella- yo no lo sabía…

-Ann, cálmate –pidió acariciándole su cabellera, el rubio abrazó a la chica mientras el pelirrojo hacía círculos en su espalda- No has hecho nada malo…

-Te equivocas –se separó con la cabeza gacha- Lo que hice… es imperdonable Ethan –ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente, casi deseando desaparecer, lamentablemente su pequeña ilusión era rota por el objeto en su mano, el detestable reloj, que por motivos que seguramente se encontraban en su consciencia, se hizo más pesado de lo que era realmente.

Si tan sólo nunca hubiese mencionado la máquina del tiempo…

 ** _Varias horas antes…_**

Annabelle casi saltó del susto cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió. Sus abuelos entraron sonriendo ligeramente entre ellos.

-Una negociación exitosa –susurró para sí, consciente de que los demás pensaron lo mismo al verlos entrar, después de todo era una expresión con la que estaban muy familiarizados

-¡Renet!

-¿Sí, señora? –preguntó la mencionada bajando la escalera con un plumero

-Por favor, lleva estos choco…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –interrumpió el empresario sin perderse la expresión asustada de su esposa y de la sirvienta, quien escondió inútilmente el objeto detrás de sí

-Yo… Ah… Terminé mis deberes y quise distraerme un poco limpiado, con lo que pasó…

-Renet, tú y el personal deben entender que las labores domésticas las debe realizar únicamente Le…

-¿A qué te refieres con "lo que pasó"? –cuestionó la señora apartando de un empujón a su anonadado esposo, este después de unos segundo de analizar la pregunta se olvidó de su enojo y lo reemplazó por un ceño fruncido en total confusión muy parecido al de su esposa- Renet… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Tang Shen estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su tono calmado, sin embargo la agitación y miedo en el rostro de la chica no hacían mucho por ayudarla

-El señor nos ordenó no molestarlo en el trabajo con nada referente a la señorita…

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que Tang Shen sintiera que la sangre de todo su cuerpo se congelaba dolorosamente en sus venas, ella observó por el rabillo del ojo la postura estoica de su marido, si no fuera por el ligero temblor en su mano izquierda, podría jurar que a él en verdad ya no le importaba su hija.

Antes de siquiera poder pedir más detalles, la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar el frío del atardecer junto a los gritos de tres adolescentes.

-¡Mira enano, tú no tienes ni la edad ni el derecho para intentar sermonearnos!

-¡Lo tengo cuando ustedes se comportan como unos perfectos imbéciles!

-¡¿A quién estás llamando imbécil, enano de pacotilla?!

-¡RAPHAEL! ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL! –les llamó la atención-¡EXIJO SABER INMEDIATAMENTE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! –observó a los tres esperando con falsa esperanza que una cuarta persona apareciera detrás de ellos- ¿En dónde está su hermana? –preguntó con una calma aterradora

-Ella… está en el hospital, madre

-¡Es su culpa! –soltó el menor señalándolos a ambos sin poder contenerse

-¡No es verdad!

-¡YAME! ¡No quiero saber de quién es la culpa, quiero saber lo que pasó! –Tang Shen regularmente tenía mucha paciencia pero este no era el mejor momento para apelar a ella- ¿Miguel Ángel?

La mujer observó a su hijo menor esperando una respuesta, mas, el adolescente tenía toda su concentración en su progenitor a quien observaba con una rabia jamás antes vista, Mikey no era consciente de todo lo que estaba transmitiendo con sus ojos, en realidad él estaba en medio de una batalla consigo mismo, la frustración, ira, tristeza y miedo lo estaban sobrepasando desde hace varias horas.

Simplemente lo dejó salir.

-El señor... –gruñó entre dientes a su padre- Ordenó que no le dijeran nada sobre _MI_ hermana… -la ira fue reemplazada por una expresión de burla y resentimiento- Así que voy a respetar sus deseos señor Hamato... –se alejó de los estupefactos espectadores y comenzó a subir las escaleras- Si quiere saber cómo está, le sugiero que deje de ser tan orgulloso y cobarde, y vaya al hospital –terminó subiendo con la clara resolución de que no pretendía bajar a cenar

-Oh… no me miren así –Raphael se movió de la mirada escandalizada de sus padres sin saber exactamente en qué momento su otro hermano menor se había metido en el laboratorio- Escuchen, estoy muy cansado… si quieren saber parte de lo que pasó, pueden preguntárselo a ellos –señaló a los cuatro jóvenes que advirtieron su presencia por primera vez en todo el espectáculo- Les contaré el resto cuando sea hora de la comida

Sin más que agregar, el pelirrojo subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, la cual cerró de un portazo. Yoshi guio a su conmocionada esposa al sofá, con una sola mirada exigió a sus visitantes todos los detalles de la situación y luego, ordenó a Renet traer una taza té para ambos.

-Estábamos hablando con la señorita Leonora –comenzó Alexander- Todo estaba bien, hasta que escuchamos gritos afuera, la señorita salió corriendo a verlos, nosotros la seguimos y nos dimos cuenta que era el joven Casey discutiendo con Raphael y Donatello, después llegó el joven Miguel Ángel junto a la señorita April, la pelea cambió de verbal a física… -el rubio apretó sus manos para calmar su miedo- ella se desmayó, ha…había sangre en su pierna y no…no reaccionaba

-Sus hermanos la llevaron al hospital –continuó Eric fríamente mientras Ethan daba un apretón reconfortante al hombro de su pequeño primo- April nos pidió que nos quedásemos aquí por si ustedes llegaban antes para poder informarles de esto

-¿Y cómo está mi hija?

-No lo sabemos señora, sus hijos acaban de llegar como ya recordará, en este momento estamos tan ignorantes de su salud como ustedes –terminó Anabelle con cierto rencor en su voz

Ethan le mando una mirada de advertencia a la castaña, ella solo desvió sus ojos hacia la alfombra sin intención de disculparse. Tang Shen respiraba profundamente en un intento de calmar, no sabían si el llanto o la ira. Renet llegó con dos tazas humeantes y las colocó frente a sus amos.

-Renet, por favor, reúne al personal en la cocina…

-¿Un anuncio, señora? –cuestionó tímidamente mientras la mencionada se levantaba rígidamente y con decisión

-Diles que algunos volverán a retomar las labores domésticas y que habrá nuevas que necesito socializarles

-¿Qué has dicho? –los cuatro adolescentes y la mucama se mantuvieron expectantes cuando Hamato Yoshi se posicionó desafiante en toda su altura frente a su mujer- ¿Anularás mis órde…

-Creo que eso es más que obvio, querido –interrumpió cortante antes de volver a poner su atención en Renet- Llámalos, por favor

-S…sí, señora –respondió antes de prácticamente huir de la escena

-¿Por qué haces esto sin consultarme? –cuestionó manteniendo su serenidad característica

-Eso debo preguntarte yo a ti –reprochó con rabia- ¿En qué momento estuve de acuerdo en que no se me diera noticias de mi hija, eh?

-Fue mi error Tang Shen, estaba enojado cuando di esa disposición

-¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Enserio estás usando ese tono?! ¡No estamos cerrando ningún trato Yoshi! ¡No es algo que simplemente se pueda rectificar en un papel! ¡Tú decisión pudo haberle costado la vida a Leonora!

-No exageres, solo es una omisión de información –aseguró sin verla a los ojos

-¿Y si ella necesitaba una transfusión sanguínea? Sabes perfectamente que a parte de mí ninguno es compatible con ella, ni siquiera Raphael

-Ellos nos hubiesen llamado…

-¡No me refiero solo a esta situación! –inhaló profundamente mientras contaba hasta diez- Es imposible razonar contigo en estos momentos, iré a hablar con los empleados y pobre de ti Hamato Yoshi, si cambias o se te ocurre volver a tomar alguna decisión en mi nombre

El matrimonio caminó en direcciones opuestas dejando la tensión en cada paso.

-Vamos de Guatemala a Guatepeor –rompió el silencio el rubio

Los cuatro suspiraron resignados a esperar la hora de la cena, debido a su mentira no tenía derecho a exigir saber sobre el estado de la, en ese entonces, mayor de los Hamato. Pues si bien eran supuestos "conocidos" en el futuro, no justificaba tal preocupación sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

-¡Joder April, despierta! –alzó la voz entre susurros Casey Jones empujando a la susodicha hasta verla abrir los ojos

-¿Q…Qué? ¿Quién grita? –despertó desorientada, casi cayéndose de las sillas de plástico en las que había descasado

-Nadie aparte de ti –respondió indicando con la mirada al resto de pacientes, familiares, enfermeras y doctores que la veían entre preocupados, extrañados y divertidos

-L…Lo lamento –se disculpó con las mejillas sonrosadas hacia la multitud, sin ver a nadie a los ojos

-Eso no importa pelirroja, pero deberías cuidarte mejor ¿eh? Ya veo que tener un familiar médico no garantiza la salud, mira que desmayarte a media conversación…

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Cómo que me desmayé?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –cuando ella le mandó una mirada fulminante se palmeó la frente- Perdón, pregunta tonta. Bueno, en retrospectiva creí que la impresión de todo por fin te alcanzó y tu cuerpo cedió, pelirroja. Llamé a tu tío y me dijo que sí, que probablemente era por el cansancio que provocó todo el estrés de la situación. Así que me dijo que te lleve aquí y te acomode para que duermas un poco y te habría dejado continuar pero comenzaste a quejarte, luego a gritar, así que supuse que estabas teniendo una pesadilla y te desperté

-Ya veo, gracias –murmuró aún intranquila

-A todo esto ¿qué soñabas?

-Yo…

-Tranquila, ella está estable en estos momentos…

El médico atrajo la atención de los adolescentes, quien al notar ser observado les sonrió acercándose a ellos, a fin de cuentas, la conversación también era de su incumbencia y no le gustaba repetirse.

-Escucha Tang Shen, llamé a la mansión para informarles pero el mayordomo me dijo que… Oh, ya veo… -se mordió el labio con molestia- Como le dije a tus hijos, ella llegó aquí en un estado crítico… ¿Qué tanto?... Pues solo te diré que lo suficiente como para casi tener un aborto –suspiró enojado casi tanto como su sobrina- Escucha, esto te lo voy a decir más como tu amigo que como doctor, los niveles de estrés y tensión en los que están viviendo no son saludables para nadie, menos para una mujer que atraviesa su primer embarazo. Si no se controla esto…

April se fijó en la manera en que su tío apretaba el puño hasta dejar los nudillos blancos junto a una expresión frustrada en su rostro.

Le dio un escalofrío.

-Si vuelve a repetirse algo así –continuó el adulto- Podríamos no tener tanta suerte, e incluso, el bebé no sería el único en morir –concluyó con la calma típica de un doctor- Como te dije, ella ya está estable por ahora, aunque la mantendré en cuidados intensivos un tiempo en caso de que presente complicaciones más adelante… ¿Qué?... Ah, sí… -suspiró masajeándose el puente de la nariz- Pero sería mejor si vienes mañana, el horario de visitas está por terminar así que no servirá de mucho si a eso le agregamos que Leonora está inconsciente pues… Por supuesto, no hay problema… Descansa, hasta luego

Colgó, guardándose el teléfono en su pantalón antes de sonreír tristemente a la pareja.

-Bueno, al menos me alegra saber que uno de ellos todavía se preocupa abiertamente por ella –comentó- Es hora de mi última ronda antes de que termine mi turno, sugiero que ustedes también vayan a descansar a sus casas antes de que los echen, pequeños

-Sí, solo iremos a verla una vez más, tío

-Está bien, pero no se demoren –les advirtió con cariño antes de retirarse

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de su amiga, la observaron respirar suavemente desde la distancia con aire melancólico.

-Bien, aunque no soy yo, él que debería preguntar esto… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Yo… -April apretó más el abrigo de Casey en sus hombros- Siento que mi tío nos esconde algo, algo grave

-¿Por qué lo dices? Es doctor y amigo de la familia April, si hubiera algo mal nos diría

-No sé, es solo un presentimiento

-Yo creo que más bien es cansancio –le sonrió- Ven, te llevaré a tu casa, después de todo estoy seguro de que regresarás con Mikey mañana, después del colegio

La pelirroja solo le regresó el gesto a penas con una mueca antes de acompañarlo al estacionamiento, ni siquiera preguntó cuándo fue que llamó a alguien para que dejara su moto ahí. Se abrazó a él durante todo el camino, intentando no cerrar los ojos.

Había tantos gritos, llantos y sangre.

No quería volver a tener esa pesadilla.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, como ven no estoy muerta jeje. Bueno, la verdad creo que es el plazo más largo que he estado sin publicar nada y bueno aquí les va la historia de mi vida. Como les dije y ya saben, estoy en la Universidad, acabo de terminar el primer semestre y aprobé por los pelos, requirió todo mi esfuerzo y concentración. Aun así me quedé en supletorio en una de las cátedras, por lo que pasé estresada hasta rendir el examen que aprobé gracias a Dios, y ahora estoy en mis vaciones. El problema es que estaba tan agobiada que olvidé de que iban mis historias y me tocó volver a releer cada una, no solo la historia publicada sino mis notas, y todo lo relacionado a ellas para recordar todo. Por eso me tardaré en actualizar las demás.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LoveOfDragons (Jaja tranquila, no se va a morir… todavía. Creeme a mi también me dio mucho gusto escribir el golpe que le dio Mikey a Rapha. Me da la impresión de que eres detective, eres muy astuta. Jeje la interacción entre padres e hijos la verás más adelante muajajaja y enserio lamento haberme tardado tanto.)**

 **-Natis tmnt (Hola tocaya, ciertamente me haría mucha gracia verte darles una conferencia a los Hamato, sería divertido y se lo tienen merecido. Tristemente así son las cosas de la vida, damos por sentado todo hasta que se nos demuestra lo contrario. Sobre "La Mariposa de Peter Pan" me temo que te has equivocado en todo, e incluso creo que hay una historia incompleta en fanfiction sobre esa temática que leí hace mucho pero no recuerdo el nombre, ojalá lo continuaran pero ya es tan antiguo que no tengo esperanzas U.U, Creeme que a mi punto de vista, será una de las cosas más crudas y tristes que escribiré, más por la temática que otra cosa. No tanto como las obras magistrales que he leído de Rose o Crystal por ejemplo pero por ahí va. Perdón por tardarme tanto, cuídate)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	12. Chapter 11

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, se desarrolla en el universo alternativo en que todos son humanos, aunque pueden imaginárselos igual como tortugas, mi favorita es la versión del 2012 en cuanto a diseños, de ahí me encantan las personalidades del 2007 y 2003, excepto la de Mikey que me gusta más la versión del 2012.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Detalles de los personajes:**

 **Ethan: pelinegro, hijo de Leonora, 19 años**

 **Anabelle: castaña, hija de Donatello y April, 15 años**

 **Alexander: rubio, hijo de Miguel Ángel, 15 años**

 **Eric: pelirrojo, hijo de Raphael y de Minna Von Kleist, 16 años**

 **LoveOfDragons es la creadora de Minna Von Kleist**

 **Espero que les guste lo que publicaré en esta historia :)**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

 _-Yo… -April apretó más el abrigo de Casey en sus hombros- Siento que mi tío nos esconde algo, algo grave_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices? Es doctor y amigo de la familia April, si hubiera algo mal nos diría_

 _-No sé, es solo un presentimiento_

 _-Yo creo que más bien es cansancio –le sonrió- Ven, te llevaré a tu casa, después de todo estoy seguro de que regresarás con Mikey mañana, después del colegio_

 _La pelirroja solo le regresó el gesto a penas con una mueca antes de acompañarlo al estacionamiento, ni siquiera preguntó cuándo fue que llamó a alguien para que dejara su moto ahí. Se abrazó a él durante todo el camino, intentando no cerrar los ojos._

 _Había tantos gritos, llantos y sangre._

 _No quería volver a tener esa pesadilla._

* * *

Alexander observó desde su asiento a Ethan, sabía lo que sus otros primos estaban pensando, no era difícil suponerlo de todas formas.

Antes de que los llamaran a cenar, el pelinegro se había quedado sentado en el sofá tan quieto como solo una estatua puede serlo. Los tres sospechaban que los sirvientes que lo veían creían que él estaba en "shock" o eso decían sus miradas preocupadas. Sin embargo, en realidad Ethan estaba meditando y con los sentidos muy alerta.

Era su forma de sobrellevar una situación demasiado estresante, lo habían vivido demasiadas veces como para no reconocerla. Claro que, no era algo que pudieran explicarles al resto sin llamar mucho la atención por mucho que quisieran tranquilizarlos.

Anabelle dirigió su atención hacia Eric, quien caminaba en círculos frente a ellos mientras abría y cerraba las manos en repetidas ocasiones. Ella suspiró, deseando tener un saco de boxeo en ese momento, quizás con eso podría calmar tanto las ansias de él como las suyas, el temblor en su pierna se estaba haciendo evidente para los buenos observadores.

Alex, ya cansado de esperar, fue a buscar a Renet a la cocina en una busca desesperada de algo de normalidad en el ambiente.

-¡JESÚS, MARÍA Y JOSÉ! –exclamó la rubia al darse la vuelta y encontrarlo tan cerca- ¡JOVEN ALEXANDER! ¡CASI SE ME SALE EL CORAZÓN DEL SUSTO!

-Yo... Am… ¿Perdón? –logró articular de la sorpresa

En el futuro, era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, atrapar a Renet con la guardia baja.

-No importa –suspiró entre respiraciones lentas- ¿Qué era lo que deseaba?

-Bueno, quería saber si puedo ayudar con la comida –sonrió tímidamente, una artimaña que había aprendido de su madre cuando niño

-Oh, es tan lindo de su parte, pero me temo que ya hemos acabado y estábamos a punto de servirla

-¿Tan temprano?

-Me temo que sí –Renet movió su vista por toda la cocina- No estás para oírlo ni yo para contarlo pero cuando la señora se enoja, es mejor servir la cena rápido. De esa forma ella se duerme temprano y despierta más calmada

-Oh… -exclamó por fin el rubio entendiendo ciertas cosas

-Aunque, puedes ayudarnos a poner la mesa en lo que yo voy a llamar a los demás –le sonrió

-De acuerdo, gracias Renet –dijo feliz de poder ocuparse en algo que lo distrajera

* * *

Renet contó en su cabeza hasta diez después de haber ido a ver a su jefe y a sus hijos. Normalmente ella tenía un carácter tranquilo, hasta tímido pero solo Dios sabía cómo podían llegar a cambiarlo los Hamato.

Y eso que le faltaba buscar a Tang Shen.

Inhaló y exhaló, colocando una sonrisa educada en su rostro antes de entrar a la habitación. Expresión que se borró al verla ahí, sentada en su cama en una posición derrotada impropia de una dama como ella, con una de sus manos cubriendo su rostro y la otra sosteniendo el teléfono con un agarre mortal.

-¿Señora?

-¿Qué debo hacer? –murmuró la mujer en un sollozo- Renet, te lo suplico dime… ¿Qué debo hacer? Mi familia está rota y no sé cómo arreglarla…

-Tang Shen –le tuteó, ya que se encontraban solas- A pesar de saber cómo está la situación, no soy capaz de aconsejarte, yo ya no te conozco

-Pero… hemos sido amigas desde niñas

-Lo fuimos –le sonrió con tristeza- Y cuando te fuiste, fue terrible, sentí que perdí a una hermana y no a una amiga –declaró mirándola a los ojos- Años después, por azares del destino, llegué aquí buscando un nuevo inicio y en mi búsqueda encontré un trabajo. Imagina mi sorpresa al saber que eras la dueña de la casa en la que trabajaría. Por un momento creí que te había recuperado sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo?

-La mujer que me contrató no eras tú, era una perfecta desconocida, incluso tardaste años en darte cuenta de quién era yo

-Sigo siendo la misma… -susurró con algo de miedo

-No, no lo eres –afirmó con dureza- La Tang Shen con quien crecí era una chica dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva y sobre todo, valiente.

-¡Todavía lo soy!

-¡No lo eres! ¡Eres fría y estricta con aquellos que no son tu familia! ¡Te volviste materialista y vana!

-¡No es verdad! –se giró intentando alejarse

-¡Solo tienes que mirar tu casa! –señaló con el dedo toda la habitación- En el pueblo, tenías una casa pequeña, es verdad, pero no había ni una sola pared que no estuviera decorada hasta el borde con fotos de tu familia y amigos. Ahora fíjate en tu mansión, tantas paredes enormes y ni una sola foto, solo adornos caros y de diseño

-Yo…

-¡Si eso no es suficiente, solo piensa! ¡¿Cuál es la razón, por la que no te gusta ver un solo recuerdo de tus hijos?! –la vio tragar grueso- ¡Exacto! ¡En el fondo, sabes lo que en realidad vas a ver! ¡Aquello de lo que inconscientemente deseas permanecer ignorante!

-Renet…

-A pesar de todo… -dijo con calma- Eso no me duele tanto, como el ver que esa valentía que yo admiré alguna vez, fue remplazada. Dejándome ver, solamente, a una persona cobarde, incapaz de siquiera intentar arreglar las acciones que le hicieron daño a sus seres queridos –terminó dándole la espalda- Por cierto, señora. La cena ya está servida, la esperan abajo

Tang Shen calló, observando a la rubia salir de la habitación.

* * *

Donatello observó a su madre y a Renet con ojo crítico cuando se acercaron. La primera, se sentó a lado de su padre en un estado decaído y taciturno. Mientras la segunda, caminaba rápidamente y con el cuerpo tenso al ayudar a servir la comida. Apartó su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños, que sabía que lo habían estado observando con cierta curiosidad desde que había llegado al comedor.

Él sabía que había algo peculiar en aquella chica llamada Anabelle, algo que estaba bajo su nariz y tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Raphael, hijo mío, creo que es el momento de que nos cuentes lo que ha pasado en el hospital

-Nos va a dar indigestión –murmuró el rudo, inconforme de que tuvieran que charlar sobre eso durante la comida y no después, pero era algo que les había prometido- Llevamos a Leo al hospital, en donde la atendieron de emergencia. Pasaron un tiempo, llegó el tío de April y nos dijo que estaba bien, solo tiene que pasar unas semanas allá…

-¿En serio? –resopló Miguel Ángel con una risa amarga- ¿Así de simple? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Cierra la boca, enano

-¡¿Qué tal si les cuentas por qué tiene que pasar unas semanas allá?! ¡A ver! ¡Atrévete! –lo retó enojado

-Mira Mikey…

-Casi perdió al bebé

Esas cuatro palabras dichas por Donatello fue todo lo que bastó para instalar el silencio en la mesa.

-¿Qué? –Ethan rompió el silencio con una expresión cargada de miedo, no solo el propio, sino el que vio reflejado en los rostros de sus primos

Nadie se esperó lo que sucedió después.

Miguel Ángel observó sorprendido, la tremenda agilidad de Eric para saltar sobre la mesa, agarrar por el cuello de la camisa a Raphael y estrellarlo contra el mueble tirando todos los platos, en tiempo récord.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! ¡ES TU SOBRINO!

Ethan lo comprendió al instante, esa reacción podría parecer causada por la ira cuando en realidad era impulsada por un profundo terror. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría si el aborto fuera un hecho.

Eric, Anabelle y Alexander Hamato tenían miedo de perder a su primo, aunque lo tuvieran parado en frente suyo. Y él se enfermaba solo de pensar en no volver a verlos.

-¡¿Y A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA?! ¡NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON ELLA! –gritó el pelirrojo liberándose del fuerte agarre

Donatello pudo decir, con exactitud, el momento en que se rompió el límite de calma del pelinegro perteneciente al futuro.

-¡CLARO QUE NOS IMPORTA!

-¿Por qué? –Yoshi hizo esa pregunta con una calma escalofriante- ¿Por qué te importa lo que le pase a Leonora y a su hijo?

Eso bastó para dejar en "jaque" no solo a él, sino a los cuatro. Convirtiéndose repentinamente, el mayor en el centro de atención más interesante en ese momento.

-Yo sé la razón –habló con burla el pelirrojo de ojos verdes- El niño bonito se enamoró de mi hermanita

-¡No es verdad! –exclamó Alex preocupado por la estoicidad de Ethan ante la gravedad de las acusaciones

-¿Ah, sí? –cuestionó Donatello con una mirada fría y calculadora- Entonces que explique la razón de tal preocupación que va más allá de una simple amistad, las miradas y toques tan cercanos que he visto, sobre todo… -el genio dudó por la mirada decepcionada de una chica a la que no conocería hasta años después y que sería uno de sus aprendices- Cuando la llevamos al hospital…

-Donnie… -susurró Mikey no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de provocar su hermano

-En el auto, ella lo estaba llamando, en lugar de pedir la presencia de su pareja o rogar por la salud de su hijo, ella… lo llamaba a él –señaló- En todo el camino, lo único que repitió fue "Ethan"

- _Padre, eres un idiota_ –pensó Anabelle con ganas de llorar, recordando todas las veces en que su ídolo le había repetido la frase "Ves pero no observas" junto a las advertencias de no emitir juicios si se estaba tan involucrado sentimentalmente

Alexander entendió los ojos vidriosos de su prima. El tío Donnie acababa de firmar una sentencia de muerte. ¿El motivo? Todos sabían que Donatello era la voz de la razón de la familia en ese momento, erróneamente se había establecido una regla inconsciente de que todo lo que él decía, era un hecho.

Y esa voz de la razón acababa de acusar a su primo y tía, de un adulterio imaginario.

-En vista de los nuevos hechos -articuló Yoshi entre estupefacto y traicionado- Me temo que debo pedirles, que abandonen mi casa…

Una luz brillante interrumpió al señor de la casa, todos tuvieron que cubrirse debido a lo cegadora que era, gracias a eso la hija del científico alcanzó a ver como una de las manecillas de su reloj dio una vuelta completa antes de que algo cayera en sus pies en lo que la luz desaparecía.

Annie recogió el papel y comenzó a desdoblarlo, al tiempo en que Renet llegaba acompañada de Casey con April detrás de él.

-Mis señores, los jóvenes han venido a recoger unas pertenencias de la señori...

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!

Casey se colocó al instante en una pose defensiva golpeando accidentalmente a Renet en el proceso. Ella trastabilló mientras trataba de apretar su nariz para detener la sangre. April intentó agarrarla pero terminó siendo arrastrada al suelo, golpeando su espalda contra un pequeño pilar, cuyo jarrón se rompió en pedazos al caer.

-Mierda

La familia solo pudo presenciar cómo el cuarteto desapareció en una nueva luz, dejando confusión e ira detrás de sí.

* * *

 ** _Pasado-presente de nuestros protagonistas_**

Anabelle les entregó en silencio el papel una vez calmó su llanto. Esas seis palabras les cayeron como balde de agua fría.

-Oh, rayos…

 _"Evita que April rompa el jarrón"._

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, soy un ser horrible lo sé, pero no contaba con lo que pasaría actualmente.** **En mi país estamos atravesando una era muy violenta a causa de aquellos que se hicieron llamar "líderes", en estos momentos me siento triste de lo que ha pasado con mi patria y no, no me refiero a Venezuela, de la cual también lamento la situación a la que se ven sometidos. Ahora estamos pagando las decisiones de las personas sedientas de poder que toman decisiones únicamente para su propio beneficio, olvidándose del pueblo al que una vez pertenecieron y les ayudaron a llegar al lugar que ocupan actualmente, aprovechándose de la confianza y esperanza depositadas.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-TsukihimePrincess (Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado. Bueno yo también espero ese resultado pero con mi genio nunca se sabe qué mismo voy a hacer. Sobre la razón por la que lloró Anna o Annie, bueno pues espero que se haya entendido en este capítulo sino lo explicaré en el siguiente. Tang Shen es un personaje complicado en esta historia, pero me alegra que por fin se atreva a hacer algo. Y déjame decirte que tu sugerencia me encantó y pronto verás reflejado mi agradecimiento hacia eso)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


End file.
